The Story Of Seth Clearwater
by ChloeTHG
Summary: Seths POV- Seth's struggeling with his new life as a wolf, with dates, imprints and a few broken hearts..starts after newmoon and includes the newborn army fight from eclipse. suitable for most ages, no lemons- i promise!
1. Heating Up

**The Story Of Seth Clearwater.**

**Hey, this is going to be Seth's POV of the first few days before he turned wolf and after he turned wolf, it starts at the end of New Moon when Edward returns to Bella (of course Seth isn't a wolf yet then and didn't know about vampires or werewolves)- hope you enjoy.**

**I will update as much as I can but im currently writing ****Im Alice**** at the same time, you might want to try it. **** I've also wrote ****EPOV breaking dawn****, you can find them on my profile.**

**And by the way, I don't own twilight or the characters! **

**Chapter1- ****Heating Up.**

I was woke up by that annoying bleeping alarm clock next to my pillow- 'great another day of school to look forward too' I thought sarcastically. Even still, it was better than hanging around in this mad house. Sleepily i climbed out of bed, almost falling onto the floor as I did and felt my head- jeez, my temperature was high- again- it had been like this for a week now but I had no clue as to what was going on, mom insisted it was nothing but Sam Uley and Jacob Black from the La Push gang kept giving me this look ever since I started heating up, like they were worried about me or something. I probably just had a fever- my sister Leah had it too, she was staying of school for a couple of days but I insisted on going.

"Come on sleepy head!" my mom shouted from downstairs, "Seth!" she then yelled when I didn't reply, "You're going to be late for school!"

"Yeah Seth, go." Leah encouraged groggily from the room next door, "Some people are trying to sleep around here."

Yeah, I was trying to sleep until that bloody alarm clock started going 'beep beep beep' down my ear hole.

"Kay." I moaned yawning, "Im coming!"

Down stairs I was greeted by my caring mother, Sue Clearwater. My dad wasn't around, I think I knew where he was but I asked just in case.

"Hey mom, where's dad?" I asked.

"Like you can't guess." She laughed, "Fishing with Charlie Swan- again."

"Thought so." I muttered, swiping a slice of toast out the toaster and coating it with butter. "Thanks for breakfast." I complimented cheekily.

"Hey! That was Leah's, Seth- you know what she's like." Mom complained.

"Im a growing boy." I reminded her.

"Seth, your fifteen." She reminded me straight back.

"Yeah well, like you said- im going to be late!" I complained just as an excuse to get away. I ran up the stairs to quickly splash my face with water and brush my teeth, damn I was really burning up.

I got to school with only three minutes to spare, my school was the only one on the reservation, and I had to go here. Its where all the La Push kids go - I looked around the parking lot to see Jacob Black and Embry Call hanging around by the office- Embry Call another one of those older kids with the tattoo on his arm- I'd noticed that quite a few of the older boys had all got very big and had a Quileute tattoo.

I walked past them trying not too look in there direction- they just stared at me like I was a freak, they were soon greeted by Quil Ateara and thankfully stopped staring at me. God that gang was creepy.

"Hey Jake, how's the girlfriend?" I heard Quil ask Jacob.

Jacob sighed, "Bella isn't my girlfriend- just a friend."

Bella Swan they were talking about, I'd heard that she didn't live on the Reservation, somewhere in Forks; her father was Charlie Swan- my dad's best mate. He was the chief of police and like my father, loved fishing.

Bella and Jacob had gotten really close at the start of the year- all until her ex-boyfriend Edward Cullen returned and they got back together.

Jacob was pretty pissed about that- I didn't know why though, I'd heard him tell other people in his year that he didn't like her boyfriend, but I was sure there was something more to it than that.

The bell rang then and made me concentrate- maths first, great- Algebra.

"Hey Seth!" A girl called Amy squealed excitedly from the back of the classroom as I walked in- apparently she had a real big crush on me, she was quite pretty too. With her long, pin-straight silky black hair and her perfectly bronzed skin.

"Hey Amy." I nodded towards her.

She giggled and her friends ran quickly up to her, circling her so she was the centre. They all started gasping and clapping, 'oohing' and 'awing' until Mr. Rodgers- our maths teacher walked in and settled us down with a math quiz.

I hated maths.

Luckily- the time flew by and the bell soon rang for break.

I stood up and was about to walk out the door when a rather joyful girl called Sarah ran in front of me, "Seth! Seth! Seth!" she jumped up and down excitedly.

"What?" I asked getting bored, no doubt this would be something about Amy or one of her other crazy friends.

"Amy . . . well Amy . . . Oh my god Amy!" she squealed.

"What about her?" I asked raising my left eyebrow

"She has a … MASSIVE … crush on you Seth! She really does, and she would so so so so so so so so LOVE it if you asked her out!"

I thought something like this was going to happen soon, I twisted my head to see Amy gaping at her friend open mouthed, a lovely blush covered her skin when she saw me looking at her, and she quickly looked away embarrassed.

"So . . ." Sarah trailed off impatiently, trying to regain my attention.

"So . . . what?" I asked.

"Are you going to ask her out or not!" She demanded.

"Hmm . . ." I thought for a moment. She was pretty- and a lot of the guys did fancy her like crazy, but she only had eyes for me as it seemed. I might as well give her a chance, its not as if I had trillions of offers anyway. In fact if I did date Amy she would only be my third girlfriend. "I'll think about it." I told Sarah, hoping she'd leave me alone now. My wish wasn't useful; she stayed where she was glaring into my eyes. "Are you just saying that to get rid of me, or are you really considering it?" she asked sounding hopeful.

"Im considering it." I told her honestly, hoping again that she would leave me to think by myself.

"Okay! I believe you." she said walking away, "But hey, Seth- think quickly, and don't mess her about! She really has got feelings for you."

"Got it." I muttered.

Five minutes before the end of break my phone vibrated in my pocket, I looked at the called ID: _Leah_.

"Hey Leah." I answered, "What's up?"

"Nothing Seth, are you okay?" she sounded really worried, scared. Either for herself of me.

"Yeah Leah, im fine, just hot, you know." I muttered, she'd know I was referring to my temperature as hers was the same.

"Okay good. And nothing strange has happened?" she wondered.

"Naw Leah, like what?" I asked confused, "Oh wait! Yeah something has happened, I got asked out by Amy."

"Aww. How sweet." Leah muttered like she wasn't really bothered, she wasn't really herself these past few days. "Just let me know if anything . . . strange starts happening okay? Im the first on you tell."

"Sure sure." I mumbled, "Leah, are you sure you're okay?"

"Im fine Seth- just remembers, if anything strange happens, you can tell me." and then she hung up.

I could almost here the frown in her voice as she spoke to me, she sounded so upset and scared, like she was about to cry. What could have possibly happened to her to get in this state? I hadn't heard her like that since Sam ended there relationship so he could get straight back into one with my cousin Emily Young- I could kill him for that.

The bell for end of break went and I headed off to my next lessons: Science, English and then Double Sports. Thank god it was a Friday- lie in tomorrow and no work. Hopefully no homework either.

The rest of the day went on for what seemed like eternity, I was team captain in basket ball and my team won 6-3.

"So." Sarah asked me at the end of sports, "Have you decided yet?"

To be honest I hadn't even thought much about her or Amy, I decided now to give it a go- we could watch a movie tomorrow night or something.

"Sure- tell her I said yes."

I watched in delight as she squeezed me into a bear hug and ran of screaming "Amy! He said yes!"

I got changed back into my black jeans and 'what you looking at' slogan T-shirt.

I started to walk out the changing rooms when I had another call: _Leah._ Again. What was wrong with this girl? I'd have to speak to my sister when we got home and demand an explanation.

"Sup Leah?" I asked answering the phone.

"Seth!" she cried, "Why didn't you ring me?" she demanded.

"Because you said to ring you if anything strange happened, but nothing has happened." I explained.

"You could of rang me and told me that." She argued.

"Yeah but, seriously- school literally finished ten seconds ago, im not that fast you know." I reminded her.

"Oh sorry! As long as your okay." She replied.

"Yeah yeah, im fine- honest. Anyway got to go, I got a date tomorrow."

"Nice. See you." She muttered and hung up.

Sarah was waiting for me outside with a shy looking Amy standing behind her. "Come on!" I heard her moan, "He's your new boyfriend." Sarah squealed dragging Amy up to me.

"Hey." I muttered shyly, looking to the ground. Since when did I turn shy? I looked back up to Sarah not meeting either of the girl's eyes.

"Hi." I heard Amy say, it was almost a whisper, I looked at her, staring into her eyes, why hadn't I fancied her before? She was the prettiest girl in our year, and one of the smartest. Every boy was always following her around asking for her number.

"I'll leave you two to it." Sarah said breaking the silence, "Be a gentleman and walk her home Seth." She scolded me.

"Obviously." I muttered and Sarah ran off into her big brothers car.

"So." I started, "Shall we go?" I asked Amy.

She just nodded and started walking towards the gate.

I held out my hand to her, she shook it. I laughed.

"No silly." I mocked, "At least hold my hand so it looks like were walking together."

"Oh, sorry." She giggled, twisting her fingers on her right hand into my left hand, I walked her all the way home, It was only a few streets away from my own home though, thankfully.

"Ring me." I said, leaving her at her door and giving her my number.

**A/N: sooo.. first chapter, how did I do? Can you guess what's wrong with Leah? Its pretty easy to guess ! **** Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Concerned

**Chapter2- Concerned.**

I got into the house with a big smile on my face- I was so glad I said yes to Amy, even if she was acting a little shy around me, im sure she'd be back to her normal self soon anyway.

"Hey mom, Hey Leah." I called walking into the kitchen.

I stopped dead as soon as I saw my surrounding- Leah was. . . Crying! I'd bet this was all because of that Sam Uley and my cousin Emily! Didn't they know how heartbroken she had been for months? She'd promised me she was over Sam! She hadn't cried in weeks- what was wrong with her? "Leah! What's the matter?" I asked really concerned.

"Oh Seth!" she cried grabbing me into a tight hug- her mascara stained tears smudging all over my top. Oh well, it could wash, for the moment I was just so worried about my sister. "It's nothing." She lied.

"Lee, please tell me." I pleaded her, "going insane with worry over here." I added with a tiny laugh that sounded off- I hated it when Leah cried, it killed me like a thousand knives stabbing into my chest. She was so protective over me, she always understood everything I moaned about and I was really close with her, I couldn't stand to see her so upset like this.

"Im a freak Seth!" she cried. Where did she get that idea from? "The only girl! Oh Seth I really hope this doesn't happen to you." she wailed, fresh tears running down her face. My mom shot her a warning glance as if to say don't-say-too-much-Leah.

I realised she was really hot then, like burning up. Even though my temperature was hitting the roof tops compared too Leah's mine was like ice.

"God Leah your burning up!" I informed her, "And you're not a freak! How dare you call yourself a freak? Who told you that!" I demanded.

"Seth . . ." my mom whispered.

"No mom, its okay." Leah mumbled, "I guess it's only a few more days until he finds out anyway." And just as she said that last sentence I saw all the love and affection in her eyes turn to sadness- what ever was wrong with her, she didn't want the same thing happening too me. Was this what all the calls were about this afternoon- Leah believing she's a freak?

"Leah- who said you were a freak." I tried to say it casually but you could tell I had anger in my voice. Leah's whole frame started to shake.

She gasped, worry in her eyes, fear. She was frightened. "Seth, let go! Please!" she yelled.

She should no me better than that . . . as if I'd let go of her when she was in this state- she couldn't even control her emotions never mind herself.

"Seth." She pleaded. "No." I yelled back fiercely. "Seth- let go of her." My mom cautioned me- why was she cautioning me? "Leah calm down." She added.

Leah stopped shaking after that, pushed me out the way and ran upstairs to her bedroom. I could here her cries through the ceiling. Why wasn't they telling me what was wrong with her? How could I help if I didn't know? I had shared all my problems with Leah since I started walking and talking, just because she was older than me, didn't me I couldn't comfort her. I was her 'lil baby brother' as she called me, her 'Sethy' was what she nicknamed me a few years ago. As soon as she split up with Sam she stopped with the nicknames, he had called her 'his little Lee Lee'

"Should I go after her?" I asked of my mother.

"No." she replied in a strained type of voice- "She needs space, give her a chance to get her thoughts straight first."

"Mom." I complained, "Whenever im upset Leah's the first one nagging me for an explanation, the least I can do is comfort her." I protested.

"I no dear, I know its hard to see her upset like this, something very strange happened today, but she cant tell anybody, I already knew what was happening but Seth, you will find out one day." My mom promised me.

"Why not now?" I demanded.

"Because now is not the right time- I don't think I could cope with the both of you like this at the same time." She muttered.

"Mom, what ever it is- I can handle it."

"That's the problem." She moaned, "I don't think you can."

"Of course I can." I muttered, "Leah's my big sister, she needs me right now. How can I help when I don't have a clue what's going on and everybody else does?" I demanded.

"Sorry Seth- it's too much for you to handle, just promise me something?" she asked.

"Sure." I muttered.

"If anything strange happens, im the first to know."

"Ah, sorry mom." I complained, "Leah already asked me that about one trillion times today- I promised her top of the list." I joked.

"Okay son, but as long as you tell me?"

"Yes mom, of course."

She left me alone then, alone was not good- alone meant time to think, too much thinking in fact. Thinking things like: 'what the hell is wrong with my sister at this moment in time!' and 'why the hell is everyone demanding me too let them know if strange things happen?' and 'why had today been so freaking weird?' there was one thing good that came from today though- Amy. Hmm. She was supposed to ring me, what was holding her up? I needed to talk to someone, I was literally bouncing in my seat waiting for something- something, hopefully for everything to go back to normal, Leah included.

Just then my phone began to buzz, I almost ripped my trousers snatching it out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered on the second ring- it was a number I didn't recognize.

"Oh, hi Seth." A shy voice replied.

"Amy?" I asked.

"Yeah, hi."

Mom came in then with a look on her face that I didn't recognize, "Hold on." I said into the phone.

"Who's that?" my mom mouthed.

"Amy." I whispered.

"Oh, your girlfriend." She giggled, "I thought it was Sam."

"Sam Uley? Why him." I muttered with hate colouring my tone, I swear if anyone else mentions him today my vision will turn red with anger.

Mom just shook her head at me, some tiny voice in my head was telling me that Sam had something to do with why Leah was so upset- whether they told me it wasn't or not.

"Sorry about that." I muttered to Amy.

"Its okay." She replied shyly.

"Still acting shy then?" I teased almost feeling her blush through the phone.

"No!" she protested.

I laughed, "That's more like it."

She laughed loudly almost back to her normal self,

"So . . . I can come to yours tomorrow morning if you'd like?" I offered.

"Yeah- that will be great!" she squealed, "My mom can't wait to meet you!"

"Okay then, bye Amy."

"Bye Seth."

She hung up, I had that huge beaming smile across my face again.

Leah came down the stairs a few minutes later with a 'sorry' expression on her face, "Sorry for earlier Seth." She started, "And sorry for nagging you at school- I was just in shock, I really wish I could tell you what's wrong- but I cant. Unfortunately, you will probably find out soon enough."

"S'okay Leah." I muttered and gave her my best fake smile.

She just laughed and wacked me on the head.

"Ouch." I complained.

**A/N: Hmm was going to write more but ended it there since I wanted to upload and didn't want to get carried away- I wont be updating until at the least five or six days- sorry! Review and tell me what you think.**

**StaryEyedPower.**


	3. Amy

**Chapter3- Amy.**

**A/N: sorry for taking ages to update but im back now, this chapter is going to be pretty short (sorry) Don't worry- it's not long before the drama :)**

I got up and got changed into my best denim blue jeans and a long sleeved T-shirt, surprisingly as I walked down the stairs I saw all my family in the front room- including my dad, Harry. He looked so . . . ill. His face reddened as he saw me. What was wrong with him?

"What's wrong dad?" I asked him, walking over to his side, he looked so scared. My mom and sister were on the sofa whilst my dad was on the chair- they looked like they were in serious discussion until I interrupted. Leah had that strange look on her face again, just like yesterday. I sighed. Why were so many weird things happening?

That was when it clicked- the 'weird' things Leah was worried about yesterday during school, was the same 'weird' thing that had happened to her yesterday that made her think she was a freak, the same thing that made Sam Uley a part of her life again, even if she didn't want him in her life, after all he had dumped Leah for Emily.

Perhaps it was the same thing as too why my dad looked so scared- something they couldn't tell me until it happened to me. What ever it was I didn't think I wanted it to happen to me, not if it made everyone so upset like this- and why would it happen to both of us?

"Nothing son, don't worry about me, go have fun with your girlfriend." He teased.

"Sure dad." I muttered, "You can tell me what's wrong you know." I hinted, hoping for once that they would tell me what was wrong; it was really starting to bug me now.

"Im sorry Seth- I really can't tell you what you want to know- just know that you will find out soon enough, unfortunately."

"Yeah- that's what everyone keeps saying." I complained and stomped of out the door.

I heard my mother sigh from inside the house- I didn't know why she was sighing- she knew everything, she knew what was wrong with Leah- what was wrong with me- what was wrong with dad- why Sam Uley keeps coming to our place- she knew **everything**, and I knew **nothing**. No one would tell me because they insisted that they're 'not aloud'. Sure, they're not aloud to tell anybody but they all seem to know themselves, why was I the odd one out? Because I was only fifteen? That's a stupid reason.

I soon cheered up as I knocked on Amy's door, but then I got worried, what if Amy didn't answer? I knew her mom knew about me, but wouldn't it be embarrassing if she answered the door? What if it was her father? Did he know his beloved daughter had a boyfriend? Isn't it a 'fathers worst nightmare' or something along those lines, his 'little girl's' first boyfriend?

My worries became useless as I looked up to see Amy's dark skin and pretty face smiling down to me.

"Hey." She said casually.

"Hi Amy, I was worried your dad would answer or something." I admitted foolishly. Amy just giggled at me, "Dad's not a problem, I told them about you, mom's excited to meet you, sorry about that." She laughed, "Dad just grunted and said: 'kid's these days' so I assured him it was just a crush- after all we are only fifteen."

"My mom and sister weren't bothered really, they were 'busy' yesterday and didn't really listen to anything I said, my dad teased me about you this morning but that was nothing- everything's cool." I assured her.

"Oh good, by the way were 'studying'" she told me.

"Oh, erm . . . okay." I said raising my eyebrow.

"Not really silly, but mom would prefer it if we did get some homework done, she doesn't want me missing out on everything all because of a boy."

"Chill, it's just a crush" I mocked her.

She laughed, and then shivered as the cold air sent a gush of wind in our direction- I wasn't even cold, I was still boiling hot, I should go see a doctor about my temperature but I wasn't aloud, mom said I'd be fine soon.

"So are you going to invite me in, or are we talking on doorsteps all day?" I asked trying not too sound rude, but she was freezing.

"Erm, doorsteps?" she joked, "Nah, come in Seth."

I laughed un-easily, "thanks." I muttered.

"Your welcome, do you want a drink? Mom's shopping and dads at work- hope you don't mind staying in for a while."

"Naw, its cool." I assured her, anything away from my house at the moment was perfect.

We spent the morning in Amy's bedroom; she had lilac walls, lilac bed sheets and pale laminate flooring. It looked nice; it was tidy and clean- unlike Leah's jumble sale of a bedroom with red walls and black carpet. I wouldn't say Amy's house was posh but it was very tidy and big compared to my little house, I didn't really fit in here, it seemed strange. Her house was still on the reservation but in the bigger area.

"Hey kids." Her mom called up the stairs.

"How did she-" I started.

"I told her you'd probably be here by the time she got back." Amy told me putting her finger on my lips to shush me.

"Should I introduce myself?" I asked.

"Naw, I'll do it, come with Me." she said taking my hand and pulling us downstairs into her small front room with its cream coloured carpet. "Mom, this is Seth." She yelled and her mom came into the front room, I felt myself blush but I doubted they could see it. Her mom's eyes stared at our linked hands but Amy squeezed our hands tight so that I couldn't let go. But then her mom smiled at me,

"Seth! Amy's told me all about you, im Caroline." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." I said, trying to make my voice be loud instead of a mutter.

Amy's mother laughed, "don't be nervous honey, its fine. You and Amy go and have a good time."

"Were going to go study, I think." I lied with a secret wink to Amy- we could go to the cinema or something.

"Okay kids, whatever you say." Caroline said, which made me wonder if she actually believed me or not when I said we were going to study, she probably knew we weren't but didn't want to say anything. Amy must have been thinking the same thing because she quickly hurried us back up the stairs.

"Wait there." She demanded. "Im going to get changed, and were good to go."

"Okay, where are we going?" I asked.

"Erm . . . I don't know, we could just hang around on the Rez if you'd like?"

"sure sure." I muttered.

Amy got changed and we went back out, spent the day on first beach at the reservation, I saw Sam Uley and Jacob Black and Embry Call on the cliff's, cliff diving. Show off's. I swear they have no T-Shirts, always walking around the place showing of there body's, I mean they all have girlfriends don't they? And Jacob's still in love with Bella, but she loves some kid from Forks called Edward Cullen- my whole family hates them, well the whole reservation does, but I don't see what's wrong with them.

I don't think everyone would hate them just because one of the local kids got a crush on his girlfriend- that would be a little stupid.

When I got back home, the house was empty. hmm, where was everyone? No one had told me that they were going out, unless they thought they'd be back by the time I was back. I guess I didn't tell them that I wouldn't be gone all day. I decided to just wait for them, so I just did myself some pasta for dinner, I wasn't really hungry but I knew what mom was like, she'd freak if she found out I hadn't eaten all day.

Half an hour later and they still wasn't back, I decided to text mom.

'_Hey mom, Its Seth- where are you? I've been back ages and no ones here, not even Leah. Maybe dad's at Billy's but I haven't checked yet, come home soon, Seth.'_

I ate my pasta while I waited for her to reply- It wasn't like them too all run of on me. I checked the clock: 8:30pm. They never stayed out this late. My phone started ringing, I checked the caller ID: Mom. Thank god.

"Hey mom, where are you?"

"Oh Seth!" she cried, it sounded like she was crying.

"Mom, what's up?" I demanded, this better not be another secret they can't tell me about else I'd flip. I've had enough of those damn secrets.

"I-I-I- I don't know how to tell you Seth." She replied.

"Mom, please tell me. I've had enough of secrets, don't you think? you're all always keeping me out, even dad now as well."

That made her whimper and I could tell she was crying more. "Mom." I complained.

"It's you're dad, Seth- he's had a heart attack."

"WHAT!" I yelled, "Is he okay? he's going to be fine, right?"

"I'm so sorry Seth." She cried. "He didn't make it. Leah's at Sam and Emily's place, I'll pick you up soon, we'll stop at Billy's or Sam's tonight."

I burst into tears and felt them pouring down my burning skin, I started to shake and dropped the phone . . .

**A/N: next chapter up soon, review and tell me what you think! :)**


	4. The First Phase

**Chapter4- The First Phase.**

"SETH!" I heard my mom gaps urgently down the phone- but it was too late now.

Before I knew what had even happened I found myself flying into the air, right through a window and landed on the floor. 'What the hell!' I demanded in my thoughts but didn't think about what had just happened for long . . . all that mattered was that my dad was . . . dead. He'd had a heart attack, and now he was gone. Forever.

I closed my eyes as the huge tears continued to roll down my wet cheeks, I went to lift a hand to wipe them away but couldn't. That was when I realised . . . I was standing on four feet!

"Holy Crap!" I shouted but it came out as a bark. This wasn't for real, I shook my head hoping that this was all a horrible dream and I'd wake up soon, and everything would be back to normal. Dad wouldn't be dead and I wouldn't be some huge dog or whatever I was.

I started to panic- what was I going to tell mom and Leah- how did I end up like this? What was I? What if I couldn't get back to my normal self. I didn't know what I had done to change into this, all I acknowledged was my crying mother's words and my shaking . . . shaking! That was it! I had started shaking and then phased into this . . . this dog!

I tried and tried and tried to change back but I couldn't, I remembered the legend I'd once herd my father talking about . . . one about changing into wolves. I was a wolf.

I couldn't stand this much longer- I just ran the speed excited me for a moment but then I lost control again, and came back to reality, I needed to change back. What about school and my mom, and Leah, oh Leah she'd be disgusted.

"Im not disgusted." I imagined her saying, but then I realised I wasn't imagining it. Leah was talking to me, no, no! I turned around expecting to see her behind me but she wasn't there. This confused me; maybe I was just imagining things after all.

"You're not imagining it Seth." Leah told me, "You're a wolf, and im a wolf, too. Im not _talking_ to you, you can hear my mind from far away." She explained.

I ran further, was I crazy? Now I was a wolf and imagining my sister's thoughts into my head. I was a freak!

If I was in human form, I would have gasped as the reality struck me again. Leah had said she was a freak, this was what she meant. It was true; my sister was a wolf as well. I couldn't cope with this, I couldn't let her be this, she was a woman, a lady, a girl, my sister, what had she done to deserve this? What had I don't to deserve this? I found myself panicking again.

"Leah, is it really you?" I asked, I sounded stupid, I was thinking what I should be saying.

But then she replied, "It's really me, im sorry this happened to you Seth. I'm sorry that dad died, it's my fault."

"No!" I thought furiously, "Leah, it's not your fault, dad had a heart attack." I told her.

"Yeah, because he found out that I had phased, then you phased because dad had heart attack."

"No Leah, don't blame your self."

"Already have." She argued.

I was about to reply when another set of thoughts entered my head, "getting sick of Sam's rules." The new wolf thought.

"Who's that?" I asked through my thoughts.

"Crap! Is that you Seth?" the new thoughts asked.

"The one and only, now who the hell are you?"

"Embry Call." He replied. "I should tell Sam about this"

And then Embry was gone, well that was strange, why and what did he need to tell Sam?

"Sam's the alpha male, like the leader of the pack." Leah told me and I heard her thoughts make a disgusted sound, she loved Sam, but she hated him for what he did to her.

"Yeah, Bro, I'm still here you know. And I understand why Sam did it now, he imprinted on Emily, but I guess he'll explain all that later, now where are you? Im coming to get you, you need to phase back, its easier to talk in human form."

I only understood half of what she was saying but I understood the 'human' part, and right now- I'd do anything to be human again. I just didn't know how . . .

"Seth!" Leah demanded, "If you tell me where you are, I can tell you how to phase back." I could feel the impatience through her thoughts.

"Erm . . . im in the woods right outside the house, and I kind of broke the window . . ."

"Dick." She replied, "Stay there, I'm coming now."

Through her thoughts I could tell where she was, she was the other side of the forest by Emily Young and Sam Uley's house. That was miles away but I could feel her speed through her thoughts, see the green of the tree's and the moss on the ground. She was fast.

"But I'm faster." I heard someone think, I hadn't realised that someone else had phased, how many of us were there? And who was this now? Too many wolves, I guess it was kind of cool, though.

"Alright Seth? So you phased kid, aren't you freaked?" the stranger voice asked me.

"Jacob Black- I can win you in a race any day." Leah told him, and as there was only the three of us here as wolves, I was guessing the other wolf was Jacob Black.

"Yeah, im still freaked. But its cool." I thought.

"Idiot." Leah thought.

"Ignore her, the rest of the pack love it." Jacob thought.

"Yeah, pretty hard to ignore any of you when you keep popping into my head like this." I told them.

"Sorry kid, it's the way it goes." Jacob thought, "Anyway, I best go let Sam know that there's a new member in the pack. See you later kid. Leah."

"Embry already did." Leah thought, but Jacob had already phased back. They did it pretty quick so I hoped I could.

"You wish, they've been wolves for months, they've had practice, and you have to have a lot of control to phase back on your first time." Leah informed me.

"Joy."

I waited, impatiently for Leah to hurry up and get to me, if she didn't get here soon; I was going to go insane. I wasn't brought up to understand all this supernatural craziness . . . I mean; someone could have warned me this was going to happen, LEAH CLEARWATER! She knew all this time, and never even dropped any hints, well apart from the odd 'im a freak' and 'he'll find out soon anyway' how was I supposed to guess that I'd become a werewolf from that?

"Sorry Seth." Leah said, her thoughts were louder now, and I could hear her footsteps so she was close.

Thirty seconds later I saw a grey wolf stop in front of me. "is that you Leah?" I asked.

"Sure is." She replied, and for the first time, I saw myself in wolf form through Leah's mind, I was a huge sandy coloured wolf, but then I saw images of Sam and Jacob in wolf form and they were double my size and double Leah's. We were smaller wolves than them.

Strangely, I wasn't freaked; I guessed I was expecting something like that image, but just not as big. Leah was well freaked when she first phased, if that's why she was calling herself a freak anyway.

"Yes, I did think I was a freak- I still do, but not because were wolves, but because im the only girl wolf, the only girl wolf in the history of the Quileute's, I don't know why I phased, neither does Sam nor any of the elders. I've always knew I wasn't normal though, there must be something wrong with me, but the others say it's probably natural." Leah explained.

"Yeah, well sorry to interrupt you and I will listen later Leah, but could you tell me how to phase back now?"

"Sorry Seth, erm . . . well I don't know how to explain really, you just need to calm down, and then think about it, and then it just happens." Leah told me through her thoughts. And then she was gone, her thoughts left my head and the big grey wolf was no longer standing in front of me.

"Just getting dressed!" I heard Leah shout, in her human voice from behind the tree, ah- I realised now. When I phased, my clothes ripped. They were my best jeans as well.

I felt calm now, so I tried to phase back- it didn't work, I fount myself still on four feet with a big snout. I tried again.

The muscle in my back ached but eventually I got back to human form . . . I sighed in relief, "some freaky stuff." I muttered.

Leah giggled from behind the tree, "so your back then. Now go home and put some clothes on, we need to get to Sam's." she muttered.

"Wait- does moms know about this?" I asked worriedly.

"Yup. She found out when I phased, I guess she'll take over on the counsel now dads gone." Leah sighed, sadness colouring her tone.

I left her in the woods and ran back to get changed.

**A/N: how was this? Reviews please(((:**


	5. The Pack

**Chapter5- The Pack.**

Leah and I had just got to Sam's, it felt weird being here, with Sam and Emily sitting on the love seat that was only the other side of the room happily engaged whilst my poor, heartbroken sister sat around the kitchen table with only her baby brother to talk too.

I recognized many of the faces here already, Sam Uley, Jacob Black, Embry Call- who of course I knew were werewolves now- but there was also Quil Ateara and Jared who's last name I did not know. I heard Sam say that we were waiting for Paul, whoever he was I didn't know, I'd never heard of him before now but I had been told that he was the second one to change into a wolf, with Sam being the first.

I heard footsteps on the steps outside the front door but nobody knocked, instead a boy with short hair and huge muscle's walked straight in, he was about nineteen or twenty so I guessed he was Paul.

"Sam. Emily." He nodded towards them, and then all three of them came and sat around the small dining table in Emily's kitchen. "So, what's the 'important' news? It isn't that red headed blood sucker again is it? Because if it is im going to take her down this time!" Paul announced.

His terms confused me, 'bloodsucker' he had said, who was they?

"No, Paul- im taking her down." Jacob added, "If she comes back that is, I think we chased her away pretty good the last time."

"Yeah, like you could do that by yourself." Paul muttered.

Emily rolled her eyes but Sam stood up and shouted "Enough."

"The red head hasn't returned, I just wanted to introduce you to our newest member of the pack- Seth Clearwater." Sam stated, everybody took in this news seriously. "I think its only fair that we explain everything that's been going on, I will not let him be involved in it just yet though, he is too young- do you agree?"

"Yes!" Leah said eagerly, she didn't want me to be involved in what ever was happening right now so it must be pretty bad.

"It's your choice no matter what we say anyway." Jared said, as if reminding him of something.

"Yeah, you can't get around an alpha's rule." Jacob Black muttered.

"Yeah, but you managed too." Paul argued.

"No, Bella figured it out for herself. We've already agreed that that was what happened." Jacob shot back.

"You say . . ." Paul muttered pulling a face. By the looks of things Jacob and Paul didn't like each other that much.

"Shut it Paul." Sam demanded, "You're brothers, now starts acting like it."

"Yes Sir!" Paul laughed sarcastically.

"Do you want to take this outside so the alpha in me can make it a demand Paul? You know I wouldn't do it if not necessary but I won't have you fighting like this." Sam said.

I looked at Leah in confusion, wasn't Sam the alpha all the time?

"When were in wolf form, if Sam uses his alpha tone it makes what he's saying a demand, we cant disobey the alpha even if we wanted to, but Paul doesn't listen to Sam all the time when there in human form because Sam cant use the alpha tone then." Leah whispered to me.

I nodded my head as if I understood but actually, I had no clue. Why was Sam the alpha anyway?

"Right, now listen- all of you." Sam stared, "Just to make things clear for Seth, I am the alpha, Jacob is second in command, or you could call him my beta. As you're probably well aware, Jacob and Bella Swan haven't been on speaking terms lately. You wonder why, well it is in fact because Bella has chosen to go back to Edward and leave Jacob- but Seth, you need to know that Edward is a bloodsucker, a vampire and so are the rest of his family- that's the reason why so many of us have became werewolves, or so our ancestors say. There is a treaty line that stops them from hunting on our lands, but apparently they only hunt animals anyway- but there is a red headed bloodsucker called Victoria who wants to kill Bella and probably drink her blood, and as Bella is still human we must kill Victoria to protect Bella. We protect our town, but the secret of the werewolves must stay between us, and the ones we imprint on." Sam finished with a smile for Emily.

Leah was staring at the floor by the time Sam finished his speech, he had imprinted on Emily, which meant he could tell her everything that he couldn't tell Leah, but now Leah knew.

"How do you know . . . when you've imprinted on somebody?" I asked.

"You will have this feeling inside you, that when you look at that certain girl- or boy." He added on Leah's behalf, "That it is no longer gravity holding you to earth, it is her- she holds all your strings and without her, it is possible that you may die. You would do anything for her, be anything for her and tell her everything she wants to know."

Emily hugged him close then and they just stared into each others eyes like they could see each others souls- it was so romantic but not gooey.

But then I remembered Leah. Vomit curdled in the back of my throat just looking at them. He should be looking at Leah like that, not Emily.

"So . . . does everybody have an imprint?" I asked curiously- I hoped so because that meant that one day Leah would find her real true love and her heart wouldn't be ripped apart by Sam any longer.

"Not everyone finds an imprint- it is supposedly very rare but not as rare as we thought, I have, as you know- imprinted on Emily. Quil has imprinted on Claire Young, and Jared has imprinted on Kim." Sam told me.

"Claire Young!" I asked. I had heard that name before. "As in my cousin's niece, Claire Young?"

"My niece." Emily confirmed.

"But she's only three." I choked out.

"You can imprint on someone at any age, you could imprint on an old woman, but I don't see that happening, like I explained, you will be anything for them, Quil is acting as Claire's babysitter, her parents know all about the imprinting thing though." Sam told me.

"But Claire will never be as old as Quil though." I complained on Claire's behalf.

It was Jacob that spoke this time, "if you keep phasing for an amount of time, you stop aging- all Quil has to do is keep phasing to a wolf and Claire will soon catch up with him, its not as if you can actually stop phasing with a house full of leeches down the road." He muttered towards the end.

That reminded me of what they had said about Edward, Edward Cullen was a vampire- I'd have never believed it before now, but since so many strange things had happened tonight I think I'd believe anything.

"It's late." Sam stated, "You should go home, I've got a feeling its going to be a busy day tomorrow."

Leah got up and walked out of the room without a word, I just followed after her with a confused look on my face.

I caught up with Leah but she was waiting at the edge of the woods in wolf form, I needed to phase too, but how did I do it? I remembered the first time, my anger at my dad's death- and before I knew it I was on all fours again.

"Mom will be worried." Leah thought and took of deep into the woods.

"Do you think she'd have guessed by now what I was?" I asked her worriedly, how could I explain that to her.

"Probably." Leah confirmed, "Though she might be pissed about the broken window."

As we neared the house we phased back, the lights were still on and everything looked the same to how I had left it, mom hadn't put a board over the window yet so maybe she wasn't back.

"Don't think she's in." I muttered.

Leah nodded but went into the house anyway. There was a note on the table,

_Seth, Leah._

_Im sorry if im not home when you return,_

_Im at Charlie Swan's house, you know where it is, right?_

_When I came back you were both gone, im guessing you're at Sam's place, I would of waited for you but I couldn't stand to be alone right then. I hope you understand and Im sorry about your father._

_I miss him so much already, and I know you do to._

_And Leah, if you stay at home tonight, look after Seth for me, im not sure but by the broken window I think he phased. Tell him thanks for that, it will cost a fortune to fix. _

_If you need me, come to Charlie's, I shouldn't be there long but if I'm not back by midnight I will probably kip on his sofa. _

_Love always, mum. Xx_

"Oh mom." Leah cried.

"Oh dad." I complained, "What will we do without him?"

"Stay strong Seth." Leah soothed, "We'll get through this together. Both freaks." She laughed.

I laughed now too, "I think the whole wolf thing is pretty cool." I argued.

"You would." Leah complained, "You're a fifteen year old boy who has just found out his a werewolf, not something that happens everyday." She joked. "But you'll change your mind, after a week or two of having all those freaks in your head twenty four seven listening to you're every thought."

"I suppose." I muttered.

We stood there in silence for a while, but the silence was depressing.

"I'll ring mom." I murmured.

"And I'll board up this window until tomorrow." Leah sighed rolling her eyes, "couldn't you have phased once you were outside." She moaned.

"Ha, Sorry Leah, maybe next time." i joked.

I rang my mother and told her that I was sorry about leaving the house whilst she was still on the phone to me, she had said it was okay, and that she was sorry i had changed into a wolf, i had alsp promised her that everything with dad would be okay soon. Obviously she disagreed. "I can't even tell Charlie the truth, imagine what he'd think if I told him my kids were werewolves and that his daughter was dating a vamp." She'd complained. I had laughed then- trying to lighten the mood. She had said that Bella was looking after her though, that was good. She'd made herself, my mom and her dad lasagne- Charlie had always loved my dad's famous 'n' fresh fish fry but eating that would probably cause pain for my mom, a lot of pain.

Charlie was probably in shock, him and my dad were best friends, they'd known each other for years and had gone fishing together every saturday for the past ten years, that must be a horrible feeling, losing your best friend.

"Mom's staying at Charlie's tonight." I told Leah when i had hung up after assuring mom that me and Leah were okay on our own for tonight.

"Okay, but im going to bed." She had replied with a yawn.

"Yeah, same." I agreed. "Night."

"Night Seth." She replied sleepily.

Leah slept on the sofa in case mom rang again, even though i had offered to sleep downstairs but Leah had insisted so I went upstairs into my bedroom, it felt horrible without mom and dad here, quiet and lonely. A house of sadness, even Leah wasn't her normal self right now.

**A/N: reviews maybe? Short chapter I know, sorry(:**


	6. Troubles

**A/N: sorry for not updating sooner, im working on 2 stories at the minute and its hard finding enough time for both of them- sorry for keeping you waiting, but here it is! **

**Chapter6- Trouble.**

Leah woke me up, she had a dish towel in her hands so I supposed she had been cleaning, "come on Seth, today's the day!" she laughed.

I opened my eyes to have the memory of all yesterday's events flooding into my head, too much drama- I wasn't ready for reality just yet, couldn't be dealing with any more of it, casualties . . . werewolves . . . heartbreaks . . . vampires . . . death. I was fifteen for god's sake. Not ready for adult hood yet. But Leah must be feeling the same, and yet she had gotten up and started housework like this was any normal day. I shouldn't add any more problems to her list.

I sat up with a groan, and a groan from the mattress too, Leah gasped.

"What?" I asked urgently, "and it's only like . . ." I trailed off searching for a clock on the wall that was clearly not there anymore.

"12 o'clock." She complained, "I've been cleaning up all morning now get that ass out of bed!" she demanded.

"Fine... fine." I muttered and lay back down, oh this pillow was comfy . . . "Five more minutes!" I insisted.

"SETH!" she screamed at me, whacking my head with her cleaning towel.

"Leave me alone, im tired." I told her and put the blanket over my head hoping she'd take the hint and leave the room for another five minutes until I could be bothered to get up.

"Seth Clearwater- get up right this minute!" Leah demanded, "Have some respect and help me clean up, we have to be back at Emily's for two and the house needs to be spotless by then! Do you really think mom wants to come home from Charlie's and find the house in this state? Really? Because I know if I had just lost my husband of fifteen years that the first thing on my mind would not be cleaning my jumble sale of a house! If dad was here-"

I cut her off, she was going to go into hysterics any moment and I wouldn't be able to deal with _that_.

"Calm down Leah, Im getting up, alright?"

She sobbed once and then replied in a shaky voice, "S'okay Seth- im just in a panic, I want mom to come home and be able to calm down and relax, not tidy up . . ."

"Well let me get cleaned up and dressed and I'll help you, promise." I said as I stepped out of the bed.

Leah gasped again.

"Jesus Leah." I complained, "what's with all the over reactions this morning huh?"

"Nothing, just . . . you've grown about half foot overnight . . . and you're so big! You remind me of Jacob Black a few months ago."

"I that a bad thing?" I asked looking my self over once, she was right, my feet seemed further away than they were yesterday- my arms looked more muscular.

"No . . . just strange." Leah muttered, "Wonder what mom will say, and Amy."

"Amy?" I asked confused, what did she mean 'I wonder what Amy will say' I hadn't even thought about her in this whole drama scene which happened to my life for the last few days. "I can't tell Amy about the werewolf thing unless I imprint on her." I reminded my sister who shouldn't have forgotten the rules already, she had been a wolf longer than me, and we were reminded yesterday.

"Yeah- I know that derbrain." She mocked me rolling her eyes, "what I meant was that she will notice the difference in you- and you're going to break that precious little heart of hers when you break up with her." Leah complained.

"Who said I was breaking up with her!" I shot at Leah.

"You have to! She can't know the secret!" Leah shot back.

"So I won't tell her." I shrugged, folding my arms across my chest. What you don't know can't hurt you.

"Seth! No! I wont let you stay with her, you're relationship will get serious! And what happens when you imprint on somebody, a stranger you cross on the beach? The new girl in school? Then you'll have no choice but to leave her! Then she will be truly heartbroken Seth, her heart torn into pieces, crying herself to sleep every night, the fear of never moving on, the confusion as to why you'd left her, never knowing the secret, never feeling good enough, always thinking 'why couldn't that be me?' when she see's you with your imprint." Leah cried, her own tears forming on her eyes threatening to explode down her dry cheeks at any moment.

I realised that what Leah was describing was her own feelings, the feeling of being left, the feeling of never knowing why, Leah had cried herself to sleep for months when Sam had left her for Emily- but in the end Leah found out why, because Emily was Sam's imprint- his true love, his reason for living as he had explained yesterday night.

"I won't . . . do that . . . to . . . her." I choked out. "Never . . ." I insisted but I couldn't promise my sister that- I had seen the way Sam looks at Emily, like she was the only person in the world. And I had seen Leah's face that first month, jealousy, pain, heartbreak. What if Amy ended up like that?

"But you will!" Leah exploded, those traitor tears strolling down her face. "I know you _will_. One day."

"Leah- please, I love Amy, more than anything!" I promised her. I just hoped to myself that I could keep that promise, it was decided, and I would not break up with Amy over this. I wouldn't let this wolf thing destroy my life.

"For now!" Leah yelled. "But you won't feel that for her when you find you're true love, you're imprint. You haven't seen the world yet Seth- you could imprint on anybody at any time, even someone you haven't met before, even someone you might hate now."

I didn't have an answer that would stop her moaning at me so I just stood there, arms folded, looking at the floor.

"So you'll break up with her today." Leah commented- it wasn't a question but she said it like a statement of fact.

"No." I replied glumly, "I will not break up with her Leah; this would also break her heart." I mocked her.

"Not as much as it will later on in life!" she moaned- again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll deal with that when I have too." I told her.

"There isn't time for that any more Seth- you need to break up with her before anything drastic happens."

"It's not going too. She loves me, and I love her- I don't see the problem." I moaned.

"Maybe so! But I loved Sam, and he loved me until Emily came along, and now looks at me! A messed up werewolf freak!"

"You're not a freak, Leah- and Amy isn't even related to the tribe, there's no chance that she'll become a werewolf."

"And that makes everything okay does it?" Leah argued.

"For now, yes."

"No it doesn't Seth! Im warning you- break up with Amy whilst it's just a crush- save her Seth, leave her."

"And what about me?" I demanded, "Sit back and be single for the rest of my life in case I imprint on someone in ten years time? I don't think so Leah, so just but out of my relationship and go. I'll meet you at Sam's." Leah frowned but didn't say another word, she left without saying goodbye. I listened downstairs and heard the front door slam shut. I hated being horrible to Leah but it was the only solution I could think off to get her to shut up, I hadn't thought about Amy, and I should have. This wolf thing affects everybody. But for now, I had a job to do. Apparently it was my first patrol today; protect the town from the psycho red-headed blood sucker who wanted to kill my sister's friend's best friend Bella Swan who was currently dating a bloodsucker, or vampire herself, Edward Cullen. The guy who everyone in Fork's high wanted to date apparently.

I decided to get ready.

I arrived at Sam's at 2:12pm, everybody was already there including my sister Leah, I owed her an apology, but I wasn't going to pour my heart out in front of everybody.

Jacob, Embry, Sam, Quil, Jared and Paul were helping themselves to sunny side up eggs and huge blueberry muffins from the middle table that Emily had just placed on there. She herself leant against the counter opposite Leah, I realised Leah wasn't at the table with the boys.

"Hello Seth." Emily greeted me with a friendly smile as I walked through the back door of the tiny red house on the reservation.

"Hey Em." I replied, "Leah, Jacob, Quil, everybody."

"Seth- can I talk to you . . ." Leah asked me.

"Not now Leah, im not ready for round two just yet." I told her.

"What's this im hearing?" Jacob Black asked looking up from his plate of food, "you two had a fight?" he laughed.

"No." Me and Leah both answered at the same time.

"Just a misunderstanding." Leah added before I could say another word. "I'll need to talk to you and Sam about it later." Leah told Jacob; though she mentioned Sam she didn't look at him or say it to him.

"Sure, sure Leah." Jacob muttered and then finished eating his muffin.

"Thanks Em, these are great." Jacob told her.

Emily blushed from the counter, "Anything for my boys." She said sweetly.

Sam shot her a smile from the table, and then looked at Leah and quickly looked away again, embarrassed as he met her gaze.

When everyone had finished eating Emily collected the plates and dishes and shoved them into the dishwasher. "So, who's got patrol today?" she asked and that started the announcements.

"Leah," Sam started, "You and Jacob will go with Seth and run a perimeter closest to the Cullen land, don't go over the line though. Paul, you and Embry will stay home for a while until you change over with Leah and Seth- Jacob insists in running himself stupid all day and most the night but that's his choice, when he collapses." Jacob rolled his eyes. "Quil, Jared- you can come with me and run the other side of the woods on the reservation- I don't think the red-head will be visiting us again this soon but we never no, so just in case." Sam finished.

"Right, babysitting duty." Jacob complained but then shot me a grin to tell me he was only joking.

"I could do with a kip; you kept me out late last night Sam, im practically dead." Paul moaned.

"Come on Seth, let's go." Leah urged desperate to get out of the house.

"Coming." I said excitedly, this was going to be my first patrol.

"What about me!" Jacob asked, pretending to be upset that he had been forgotten.

"Well, I get stuck with my baby brother, might as well have you on the list as well." Leah replied.

"But don't you love me!" Jacob cried mockingly.

"Just come on Jake." Leah moaned and ran into the forest, me and Jacob followed after her and without really thinking about it, I was on four feet.

**Review review review:D**

**- I don't own twilight, or any of the characters, places mentioned in this chapter (apart from Amy, she's my own**** )**


	7. First Patrol

**Chapter7- First Patrol**

"So kid, how you finding the whole wolf thing?" Jacob asked me through his thoughts. 'good' was the easy answer, but of course, Jacob and Leah and every other member of the pack could hear what I was thinking right now, apart from any wolves still at home in human form. I decided honesty was the best policy and all that.

"Weird, scary, but I got to admit, it's pretty cool!" I told him. From beside me I swear I could see Leah roll those huge black shiny wolf eyes of hers.

Jacob didn't take much notice of her though, he was running slightly ahead of us so I couldn't see his expression, just heard his loud thought reply of "Yeah, it is I suppose."

"So Jake-" I started then cut myself off, what was I supposed to call him?

"Jake, Jacob will do just fine." Jacob offered.

"Sure." I replied, "So Jacob . . . how long have you been, like this? A werewolf, I mean." I asked trying not too sound rude, or that interested as to not force him into an answer. Though, I would still probably find out even if he didn't intend to tell me.

"About a year." Jacob thought. "My first change was just after those . . . those leaches left Bella."

"You mean the Cullen's?" I asked.

"Yeah. Them." Jacob answered.

"Don't know why you're so obsessed with that Bella girl anyway, she treated you like crap Jacob!" Leah thought, she was obviously very irritated.

"I know Leah, but I can't help my feelings for her." Jacob moaned.

"She seemed pretty nice to me, when she came for those old bikes mom was trying to get rid off last year." I added, un-helpfully.

"Shut up Seth!" They both demanded in unison, it almost sounded funny.

"Jacob Black, now you listen to me. Bella Swan is in love with a VAMPIRE! Those leaches left her, and when they came back she ran right back into their arms- leaving you behind." Leah reminded him, she wasn't thinking it in a very supporting way, more like she just wanted to state a matter of fact.

"I know that, Leah." Jacob replied, his thoughts quieter and more painful.

I think they could have argued about Bella and Edward and the other Cullen's all night, if it wasn't for the terrible stench coming up on our left.

Jeez, what was that? It was like someone pouring bleach into my nose. I walked closer to my left hand side, the nearer I got, the more horrible the stink was- I was about to continue until I realised Jacob and Leah running towards me, there thoughts loud, clear and demanding.

"Seth! No! No!" Leah cried.

"Seth, get back here right now! That's the treaty line!" Jacob warned in this deep controlling voice, it reminded me of Sam.

I realised when Jacob thought these thoughts to me, that the awful stink was vampire. Over that side of the invisible treaty line that I had nearly crossed was Cullen land. There was an old treaty our great-great grandfather's had made with Carlisle that we wouldn't kill, or expose them to the pale faces if they stayed of our land and didn't touch a single drop of human blood. I didn't no why we wolves had to kill all vampires, if some of them drank animal blood like the Cullen's what was the problem?

"The problem!" Leah's thoughts yelled, "Are you serious?" she demanded.

"Leah, chill." I told her, "I can't control my thoughts can I?" I shot back at her.

"No, I guess not. But you could try to!" She replied.

Jacob 'spoke' to me then. "The problem is Seth, that those blood-sucking leaches that you call the 'Cullen's' are vampires, and they drink blood. Those un-dead are literally the walking dead! They don't even have a heart. But yet, still Bella goes on loving them, she has chosen that L-L-L"

"Edward." I said for him, since he couldn't quite manage to use formal names.

"Edward." Jacob continued, "Is going to suck the life out of my love! My best friend, the girl im in love with! If she stays with him, then she will one day become one of them! I'd rather her really be dead than one of them."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Jacob. Any one could tell he was in love with Bella, but what he wouldn't accept was that Bella didn't feel the same way about him.

There was a noise that we all heard then, kind of like a run and jump noise. "What was that?" I asked getting ready to chase if it was that red-headed one we were after.

"Someone phasing." Leah commented.

"Sam." Jacob added, and he was right, soon enough we could hear the thoughts of the alpha enter our heads.

"Everyone ready? Right then, you no who were looking for, that red-headed leach comes on our territory, we kill her. We all know what she is after, Bella. And even thought we don't accept Bella's choice of _friends_, she is still human, a human we must protect. And not just Bella, but every other living soul and beating heart in the reservation and our town. Remember; do **not** under any circumstances cross the treaty line. Got it?" Sam's deep alpha voice told, asked and reminded us.

There were thoughts of 'yes' and 'sure' and then the odd 'let's kill that bitch!' or 'the red head is going down!'

When Sam had finished speaking Jacob asked me, "You sure you're ready kid?"

"Well, why not. Might as well, protect the town and all that." I insisted, but truthfully there was a little part of me that wanted to go and sit at home, but I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't leave Leah and Jacob to face this vamp without me, Leah was my sister, she was a girl, and she should be at home, like a normal teenage girl having sleepovers and painting nails or whatever they do at those things.

"I don't need to go home." Leah thought. I had forgotten she could hear what I was thinking, this was going to get some time to be used to.

"You can go, if you want." Jacob said, "Sam will understand."

"Sam, wont need to understand, im staying." I told him.

"Please send him home Jake, he doesn't know what his talking about." Leah pleaded, worry coming into her thoughts.

"Yes I do, and im staying. It's only a patrol." I reminded her.

"That leach might be around, if she hurts you- that bitch is dead! Not that she's gona' live for long anyway." Leah thought.

"Leah, Seth, stop arguing." Jacob demanded, "I think Seth will be fine."

"Okay." Leah and I Leah both agreed.

Without saying, well thinking anything else we started running, I just had to follow Jacob, who was in front again. And had Leah by the side of me, all I knew was to look for red hair, or a vampire stench in the middle of the wolf woodsy smell, couldn't be that hard.

If we see the leach, chase her and kill her. If we smell the leach, follow her trail, hopefully find her, and kill her. Couldn't be that hard- just how did you kill a vamp?

"Tear them apart and burn the pieces." Jacob told me.

"And then spread the ashes, it helps- just in case some part isn't burnt and they re-build themselves." Leah added.

This shocked me, I didn't know if I had heard right.

"RE BUILD THEMSELVES?" my mind shouted un-necessarily.

From a distance away I swore I could hear Quill's distant thought of 'looks like Seth's getting told a few leachy facts.'

"Shut up Quil." Jacob thought towards him them, confirming what I thought I had heard.

"Yeah, they re-build themselves if there body parts aren't burnt, though I suppose you'll learn that in our first council meeting next month, I only know the story through the boys thoughts, but I can't wait to hear it in person." Leah exclaimed.

I shivered.

"Cold?" Jacob thought towards me in a joking tone.

"Naw, but this vamp stuff is creepy." I admitted with a bark- which was supposed to be a laugh.

Jacob didn't reply, and Leah didn't comment, so we carried on running.

The dirt was getting under my toenails but it didn't really bother me, the sharp stones didn't even hurt my padded wolf feet and we were just running around in a straight line and sometimes curving, eventually we would make the circle and end up where Sam had started, but there was nothing to find. No smell out of place, and defiantly no vampire stink on our part of the land.

Look's like today was my first patrol, and my first patrol was just a check for leaches and nothing more. No action or blood today. Not that I wanted to see blood, as the only blood would be wolf blood as vampire's didn't have any apart from the stuff they drank.

But I didn't mind if we went home early, I was roasting hot my fur was really long and really warm which was getting uncomfortable. Someone could have told me to have a hair cut.

**A/N: sorry I didn't update earlier! What do you think?**


	8. Wishes

**Chapter8- Wishes.**

That night we got back from patrol around 10:30pm, Paul and Jared and a few others were carrying on for a few more hours, but Sam said there was no need, the red head wouldn't return yet, not when she knew we were after her, and not when she knew Bella was protected by a family of vampires herself. The odds were that the red head was probably trying to figure out a plan to get around us, or even better for her, through us. Which meant us dyeing- Sam had assured me though, that she wouldn't get through us even if it was her biggest dream. Which meant she'd try and get around us, but then she had to get through the Cullen's too, which would be difficult as there was only one of her.

Mom was back, asleep on the couch with a box of chocolates on the table. She looked knackered and like she could do with a few more hours of good sleep. Leah and I tried to sneak through without waking her but the plan went to a fail. Mom woke up.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Mom cried looking frantic- then she looked from me, to Leah, to me, to Leah and burst out into tears.

Leah ran over to her. "Oh mom, what is it? What's the matter?" Leah asked of her in a panic, Leah was exhausted but she seemed to get this spark of energy to be brave and comfort mom. If it was me, however I wouldn't have asked 'what's the matter?' isn't it obvious? Dad's dead and her only two teenage children have both turned into werewolves through some connection of Quileute family blood and all she can do it sit back and watch her living nightmare day in- day out.

"Leah I missed you so much!" Mom wailed, surprising me, "Are you okay? And Seth- oh Seth, it's so terrible, I can't believe it's happened to you so soon. I knew the day was coming, but never so early in you're life!"

"Mom, were fine." Leah assured her, "and Seth loves the werewolf thing, his cool with it! Aren't you Seth?" she asked. I didn't answer, what was I supposed to say? But then Leah repeated "aren't you Seth!" and I took the hint.

"Yeah mom, it's cool- Jacob and Leah have been looking after me, but really please don't worry about me, or us. Were fine, we cope with these things- but you . . ." I started.

"Mom, you're having a breakdown, I really think you should stay with a friend right now, Charlie . . . or even Emily and Sam." Leah finished, almost exactly what I was going to say, just in different words.

"No, no don't be silly, im fine- honest. Now you two go off to bed, you've got school in the morning, and then patrol or whatever Sam has planned to keep you out at night and make you exhausted and probably be late for school, and then I really don't want to get moaned at by you're teachers Seth! They don't half go on and on. I'll be having words with Sam to make sure you're home by 9:30pm at the latest, 10:00pm if he asks nicely." Mom insisted.

I looked at Leah, and she looked at me. I was positive we both had that look of she-doesn't-know-what-she's-talking-about look on our faces.

Leah went and sat down by mom on the couch with a look of pure determination on her face, one look at Leah's face was all it took, every part of her every feature screamed 'no arguing' but then I remembered, mom could have that look on her face too; this could be a long . . . long . . . long night.

"I'm staying with you, mom." Leah told her. "And don't bother complaining- im staying with you no matter what you say."

"Me too." I added, which earned me a smile of encouragement from Leah, who for once looked satisfied with my effort.

"No, no, no don't be silly!" mom repeated, "im fine, you need rest." She insisted.

"And so do you." I reminded her before Leah could get a word in edge ways.

"Yeah." Leah agreed, annoyed that I spoke to mom before she could, which reminded me of when we were little, I found myself in a flashback:

_Leah and me finding a plane ticket's to Greece in mom's suitcase, one for her, one for dad, one for Leah and one for me. We raced down the stairs to tell mom what we had found; of course we hadn't known that mom had planned the holiday- we thought it was a miracle. 'Mom mom mom' I had yelled pushing in front of Leah. 'No im telling her' she had shouted back at me pushing me out the way. This had irritated me, I ended up tripping Leah over and running to my mom and dad screaming 'look what I found mom, look what I found dad' they had laughed at me and told me it was a surprise holiday. Leah had punched me in the cheek that day with a look of annoyance that I told mom before she could._

I don't even know why I had had that flashback; probably from the look on Leah's face, oh how much I wished we could go back into childhood days when the only thing you had to worry about was finding a pencil.

"Look, I need to ring Charlie anyway, and I need some sleep, and I need some alone time, Seth; go to bed you have school in the morning. And Leah; get some rest, Sam never gives you enough free time down there." Mom complained.

I decided I might as well just do what she says, she'd never give up arguing and I really was tired. I stifled a yawn . . . more proof that I was tired; and I had a feeling tomorrow would be a busy day- but first, I had to sleep.

"Okay." I said through a yawn, "Night mom, night Leah. Get some sleep."

"You too Seth." They both replied and I slowly and drowsily walked up the stairs into my bedroom, not even bothering to get changed, I just kicked of my shorts and collapsed onto the warm, soft and comfortable bed that guaranteed me a good night's sleep.

I woke up in the morning to a silent house; silence. That was a rare thing around here. I climbed out of bed feeling unusually alert, I looked on the clock and it stated that it was 7:47am, my alarm hadn't even gone of yet, and I couldn't even hear Leah in the shower- or mom listening to the morning news on the T.V.

I wondered off down the stairs to find mom and Leah asleep on the couch, mom's chocolates in Leah's lap. Better not wake them, they still looked shattered. They looked so peaceful, so normal, just like a mother and daughter on a girlie night in. Only I knew better, I knew of the pain behind those closed eyes and sleepy smiles. I wished so much that things could be normal like that again.

I might as well get ready for school now im awake, I got changed, and ate some toast all before mom and Leah woke up- and when they did, they're faces were full of love and understanding of each other, only a girl would know these things.

"Morning all." I muttered with a smile as they walked into the kitchen to turn on the kettle and toaster. "I would have made you some, but you were asleep." I told them.

"Na, don't worry about it Seth- you get ready for school." Leah told me.

"Yeah, go and get ready honey." Mom told me, seconding Leah without letting me speak. Did they not notice by dark blue jeans, white shirt and black tie? This was what I usually wore to school on Mondays.

"Mom, Leah im dressed, and its 8:30 so im going to school, bye love you." I told them and headed for the door.

"Remember what I said about Amy, it's for her own protection Seth, you saw what happened to Emily." Leah reminded me, great. Today- I had to dump Amy. Oh the joy's of school life and werewolf sisters. I was not looking forward to today.

I got to school just on time, my first class was biology with Mr. Nickel at least this lesson wasn't with Amy, at least I now had time to prepare. What was I supposed to say? 'Hi, I love you but my sister said I have to dump you because im a werewolf and I might scratch you're face.' I could see that conversation going down well.

"Hurry up" Mr. Nickel told me as I entered the classroom, I went to sit at the back next to some girl called Sammie, she was my lab partner, and she hated my girlfriend. Maybe I should get her to dump Amy for me. I didn't have a clue how to do it. It seemed ridiculous also, to even be at school- what with all that's going on. Turning into a werewolf- finding our you're big sisters also a werewolf- you're dad dyeing through heart attack- red headed blood sucker trying to kill the sister's friends best friend.

"Hey Seth!" Sammie called eagerly distracting me from my thoughts; well if I was stuck with her for an hour, might as well make conversation. But none of my thoughts were based on Sammie or her stupid attempt to make me listen to her, everything was about wolves, pain and anger these days. Where was the happiness? Only last Friday I was over the moon to be in a relationship and now this wolf thing is going to get in the way of it all, no matter how fun the wolf thing might end up being- I wished that none of it ever happened!

Mr. Nickel wrote notes on the board, and we had to copy. What a boring lesson that was, next lesson was P.E, with Amy. This wasn't going to be good for either of us, I'd be heartbroken by just not being with her and we had only been together a week and a few days; what if she cried?

I wish I didn't have to do this.

But then the bell rang and I had no escape route, time to stop being a coward and stop being selfish and do the right thing; I just had to remember, I didn't want Amy to end up with scars like Emily's when I could easily imprint on someone else after promising to love her. It just wasn't fair on her.

"Class is over." Mr. Nickel announced, everyone ran out of the door eager for sports lessons, basketball today . . . but I wasn't excited.

**A/N: just a quick chapter I needed to write for things to follow through on(:**


	9. Im Sorry

**A.N: sorry for taking a while to update! Reviews are great, keep them coming!:D**

**Chapter9- Im Sorry.**

After getting changed for Sports I walked into the echoing basketball hall full of students in my year group. There was Sammie, showing off too a boy names Tyler- but I wasn't looking for them. I was looking for Amy.

I knew immediately that I hadn't imprinted on her, unfortunately. As there was no pull guiding me in the direction as to where she would be sitting or standing- hopefully not waiting for me. I hoped that some other boy had a crush on her, teenagers were never heartbroken for long, they just cried a little, moaned a bit, got a bit of attention and then before much time passes they have a new girl or boy on there arm. It's just the way it goes. Leah had told me that, and I had insisted Amy would never forgive me, but the truth was, it was just a crush. We were fifteen and fourteen, when does any relationship last at this age?

Jacob Black however was very unlucky. He was seventeen this year, and he was in love with Bella Swan who only loved Jacob as a friend, but was in love with that vamp Edward Cullen. There was also Sam, Emily and my sister Leah- that was true love. Emily was in love with Sam but she loved Leah as a cousin, Leah loved Emily still, no matter what her presence had done to Leah and Sam's relationship. But she was in love with Sam, too. And to be honest, I didn't know what Sam felt for them, he was obviously in love with Emily Young, but I reckoned he still loved Leah- just not as much. Leah was his first serious girlfriend, Emily was his imprint.

It was then that I finally realised that dumping Amy was the right thing to do; I didn't want to end up in a love triangle. Best end it whilst it's just a crush. Like Leah had said.

"SETH! Stop daydreaming." Coach Wilson ordered, I hadn't known I was daydreaming, but all thirty pairs of eyes from the class were on me, watching me.

"Sorry miss." I muttered before being paired up and split into two teams of seven and two teams of eight. I was in a team of seven along with Sammie, Tyler, Amy, Rachel, John and Meredith. Now was my chance, and probably the only decent chance I was getting today.

"Amy?" I called, telling her to come here.

She skipped along, seeming perfectly happy. How could I do this to her?

"Yes babe?" she asked in a tone I'd heard her use with all her past boyfriends, okay- maybe she wasn't as wrapped up in love as I thought she was, this was her live of approach to every boy in the school.

"I . . . I . . . erm . . . I was thinking." I stuttered.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Spit it out Seth." She demanded, but she didn't sound upset, or like she knew what was coming, she sounded un-interested and waiting for me too run along so she could continue whatever she was doing before.

"I don't think were working." I told her.

"You what?" she demanded, "are you like dumping me?" she asked he russet coloured skin blushing that beautiful pink colour on her cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Im really sorry, I didn't know how to do this . . ." I told her honestly, at least that was the truth, I didn't have a clue how to do this, so I just blurted it out and she doesn't even look bothered. Charming. Not that I wanted her to be upset or hate me, but if she loved me like she said she did, she defiantly wouldn't be shrugging right now in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes- she had just shrugged it off like it was nothing!

"Well . . . whatever." She shrugged again, "I was going to dump you anyway- I've found someone else." She boasted. Now I was remembering the real Amy, the cocky one who said this too every boy she went out with.

"That's good." Was all I said and then walked off in the other direction of the hall back to my team. On my way though, I walked right into a grinning Tyler, I just hoped he wouldn't give me a lecture now, I really didn't want to here it.

"Nice one Seth." Tyler commented stupidly. "She looks heartbroken." He lied.

"Sure she does." I muttered sarcastically.

Just then Sammie came running over to me, I knew what this was going to be, one of her speeches when she pretends to care about someone who she truly doesn't even like.

"Seth, oh my god- I can not like believe you just dumped Amy in like, front of everyone!" Sammie started, but I really couldn't be bothered to listen to her crap- even Tyler had walked away rolling his eyes, all this girl ever said was 'like' and 'oh my god' she really did drive everyone crazy.

"I didn't dump her in front of everyone." I reminded Sammie. "There was only me and Amy around, and I can't go out with her, for a reason I can't explain." I told her truthfully. "But I don't see why I should be explaining any of this too you anyway, you hate Amy."

"No I don't hate her!" Sammie insisted, "But anyway, Amy's like so upset! I mean oh my god, why would you like dump her in like the state she's been in? She's been worrying about you like all day, and last Friday when you just like didn't turn up for school and its like really not good on you're reputation Seth. Just thought I'd let you know- and I like hope you feel some of the erm . . . pain Amy's in because she's like devastated- she's only ever been like dumped by like two boys before." Sammie cried sounding more heartbroken over the fact than Amy herself did.

"Ok Sammie." I muttered, "she's not upset, in fact she said she's found someone else anyway- and I really couldn't give a crap about my reputation- its just what people think of you." I reminded her, "So why don't you try and lose your own reputation Sammie, cause yours isn't all that good."

She looked stunned and very confused, "what's my rep then Seth!" she demanded sounding angry.

"Oh, you have a reputation amongst the whole school for being the girl who pretends to care about everyone just so they end up liking you- like this, Amy for instance." I said rather cockily.

"Oh my god, I like so do care for Amy, she's like amazing, and that it defiantly like not my reputation you liar!" Sammie whined.

"You don't even like Amy!" I yelled, "And yes Sammie that is you're reputation." I muttered.

"Is not." She argued.

"Yes it is." I shot back.

"No it's not!" She shouted getting everyone's attention. Oh great.

"Whatever you say." I muttered and went to join in the game of basketball that had already started whilst we were in our . . . discussion. God, that girl got on my nerves sometimes.

When the games were over I went back into the changing rooms to get changed, checked my phone and had three missed calls from Leah, there was no teacher in here yet so I decided I'd take the risk and ring her back.

"Hello Seth. Why didn't you answer my calls?" Leah demanded as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Because I had sport, and my phone was in my bag." I told her.

"Oh, okay, well just be home on time tonight, no going to Amy's or anything- we've got a council meeting discussion with the pack, the meetings next week. I'll explain later." She muttered towards the end.

"Will do, and I'll talk to you later, too." I replied.

"Is there something wrong?" Leah asked sounding frantic with worry.

"No Leah, jeez- calm down . . . everything's cool." I mumbled.

"Good, be home on time." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." I replied sarcastically and shut the phone with a sigh; god Leah didn't half ring me for some stupid things. What the hell was a council meeting anyway? No one had told me about that. I guessed I'd find out later. Better start getting dressed then, I was the only one left in the changing rooms and the bell hadn't even gone yet.

Once I was dressed and the bell had gone I made my way home.

I got back home to find Leah, Mom, Emily, Sam, Jacob and Quil all sitting around my dining room table. What the hell were they doing here?

"Hey guys . . . girls- what are you all doing here?" I asked trying to not sound rude.

"They're her to discuss what's happening in the council meeting tonight." Leah muttered, "Come and join us if you'd like."

"Sure." I said and then went to sit on the only spare chair next to Sam Uley and my mom.

"So . . . what was you saying Leah?" Sam asked.

"That I don't want Bella there, she's not even in the pack- she hangs around with leeches and she treated Jacob like crap." My sister complained looking over to where Jacob was sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Were mates again now and my dad said it will do her some good to know the tribe's history." Jacob commented, "Human or not, she's a big part of this, and she deserves too know, what trouble could it cause?"

"Jacob's right." Sam agreed- "Bella should know our stories, it will be Leah's, Seth's and Quill's first time of hearing them, too." Sam said, speaking to everyone around the table.

"Bella can be friends with the pack still, can't she? We can't judge her from who she has a relationship with, it's not her fault the Cullen's are vampires, she deserves to know the tribes histories." Emily added.

"What?" I asked, "Jacob, you and Bella are okay now?" I asked Jacob.

"No, not really- she keeps ringing me . . . I suppose I should go and visit her this weekend, maybe or maybe not- I don't know yet." Jacob replied.

"Aww, well I dumped Amy today." I told them.

"Good." Leah said, "It isn't fair on her."

"She wasn't even bothered." I told my sister.

Leah hugged me and told me not to worry about it, which I wasn't planning on doing anyway.

After about another half an hour of discussion they all left, at least Leah, Sam and Emily could sit in the same room without staring each other down now, that was annoying.

"Well I'm going to get some kip." Leah told us and then stumbled up the stairs, I hadn't realised how tired she had looked until just now.

"Okay Leah." My mom answered her and then came to sit next to me. "So, what happened today then mister?"

So I started to explain about my long and boring quite eventful day.

**A.N: im a little bit stuck for the next chapter, im thinking the weekend Bella& Edward go to see Bella's mom and Victoria comes? Or should something else come first? Give me your opinions in a review or private message if you have any please! Thanks! (L)**


	10. Freaking Out

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been very busy, and I mean BUSY!**

Chapter10- Freaking Out.

Jacob was frantic as he stormed into Sam and Emily's kitchen, nearly breaking the door but more importantly, Emily's arm was by the counter just where the door slammed, she quickly moved it out of the way before the door hit and Leah sighed in relief from next to her, Emily wasn't a werewolf and she would of broke her fingers- we didn't need anymore trips to the hospital just yet.

"Jacob, what's the matter? What's happened?" Emily urged, working up to hysteria in mere moments, "Where's Sam? Is he okay? Jacob, what's happened?"

"Yeah, Jake- cool it mate." Embry told him as he picked up _another_ double cheese burger from the table and ate it within two bites. Fat pig, didn't even seem affected by the angry drama that just lurched through the door.

"Sam's fine." Jacob almost growled Emily looked startled, but at that moment Sam and Paul came running through the door, staring at Jacob in what looked like disbelief. Emily's face smoothed over and she took on a more calming expression.

I didn't have a clue what was going on, no one was speaking but the room seamed chaotic. "Is someone gona' tell the rest of us what the flipping hell is going on!" I demanded. Everyone looked taken aback by my loud shouting, I was supposed to be the quiet kid.

"Bella and that . . . that . . . leech- that blood-sucking, life-stealing, un-dead leech, are not in town." Jacob yelled as if this was the answer to everything- when really, it was the explanation that none of us understood.

"How do you know?" Quil suddenly asked from behind me. "They could just be at the Cullen place . . ." he suggested.

"NO, Quil- Billy rang Charlie, he says that Bella has gone away with Edward for the weekend, but we don't know the where's yet, Billy was fuming and left Charlie on the phone whilst he came and told me . . . us." He amended at the end.

"So? What's the big deal, Jake?" Quil demanded.

"The 'big deal' is that they've gone away for supposedly three days, are you all so stupid and blind! Do you not know what could happen in those three days?" Jacob asked with raised eyebrows before huffing and getting angry when we all just stared at him like he was mental. What was he moaning about really? Three days without Bella and a vamp in town, it's not as if Jacob was returning Bella's calls anyway.

"Go on then Jake . . . spills the beans?" Quil said sarcastically. "What's gona' happen that's got you in such a state?"

"In three days . . ." Jacob started, "That life-sucker could turn Bella into one of them!" Jacob roared.

Everyone went silent.

"The Cullen's know that they're not aloud to change a human into one of them." Sam reminded Jacob, "They wouldn't want to cause a war- especially in the middle of the semester, Bella's still at school Jake."

"Bella is nineteen in seven months, Edward is seventeen forever and Bella has a problem with age, I don't think she cares when they change her, and she just wants to be changed." Jacob argued.

"They won't break the treaty." Sam insisted.

"Do you really think they'll let Bella stay human? When they came back, Bella had told me in the forest outside her house that she would be one of them- I had reminded Edward of the treaty, that he cant bite a human, he cant change a human into one of them and she had said 'that's none of you're business Jake'"

"I suggest you go home to Billy and find out where Bella and Edward have gone Jacob." Sam told him, "But they'll be back- if they were going to change Bella, they would have all gone."

Jacob ran out of the house and phased on the garden, he didn't even need to think about being angry, he **was** angry, furious even.

"He thinks they're going to change Bella into a vampire?" Emily sighed her eyes questioning, "They wouldn't do that to Charlie, would they?"

"I don't think they would- Bella would never allow it, I'll go over to Charlie's place myself if I have too, we don't know where Bella and . . . Edward have gone, but we shall find out." Sam soothed.

I didn't speak- everyone else went off into separate worried conversations but I didn't say anything. I just sat there with my thoughts and went quiet.

~O~

When Leah and I arrived home mom had just got back from Charlie's, she had gone to get some fish of him since dad wasn't around to go fishing anymore. She told us that Charlie knew about Bella and Edward going away together. They had gone to Florida, to visit Bella's mom, Renée.

"Jacob's such a dimwit." Leah complained, "He always jumps to the wrong conclusion."

"They could be lying . . . they could just be pretending to visit Renée." I suggested in Jacob's defence.

"Don't be stupid Seth; Charlie would have spoken to her about it."

"Oh, yeah." I agreed.

"And the leech isn't exactly going to change Bella whilst she's on holiday visiting her mom, is she." Leah muttered.

"You never know."

Leah just shook her head so I dropped it, I didn't want to cause a huge fuss over it, and I defiantly didn't want someone to end up angry like Jake had been earlier- I didn't know why he bothered with Bella, she obviously didn't like him in that way, she loved him as a best friend and that was all, what's so hard to accept? Bella was a nice enough girl, yeah, but she was in love with a vampire- so to the tribe, she was 'the vampire girl' and Jacob just couldn't accept it.

~O~

The next day we had a group meeting, which for once I was aloud too. Leah and I explained to Sam where Bella and Edward had gone for the weekend, and that there shouldn't be any chance that Edward would turn Bella into one of them. Sam accepted this, but I was sure he would discuss It better with Jacob later- since he was the only one complaining that Bella would be 'dead' soon.

"Right, let's just go on another patrol, stretch the barriers as far as possible but not other the treaty line." Sam ordered.

And with that we all set off into our patrol groups.

It took a few minutes for me to phase but eventually I got there, running at full speed in wolf form to catch up to Jake and Leah was extremely hard, they were the fastest wolves in the pack.

"Wait for me." I thought, knowing they would be able to know what I was thinking.

"Come on the slow coach." Leah joked.

"Shut up Leah." I complained which made Jake warn us to behave.

After a few minutes of running I could smell the stink of the vampires, but this was a different scent than the Cullen's and by the sound of Jacob's thoughts they all knew exactly who it was. Victoria. The red-headed leech who had been after Bella a few months ago.

"Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth- come here, that bloodsucker's been around again, seems like she ran over to Cullen land but im not sure, we should stay by the line though." Jacob explained.

"Were on our way." Sam replied.

I could here the other five wolves' feet moving as fast as they could towards where we were running after the scent of the vampire.

Soon enough when we were altogether we spotted the pale complexion with the fiery red hair that must be Victoria, she was running away from something- but not us.

Just then I saw the big brawny vampire who I believed was called Emmett right on her trail followed by the pretty blonde girl whose name I didn't know, who was running just ahead of Alice, Dr. Cullen and his wife and the lanky blonde one who looked like he was in pain, I realised Edward wasn't there and that's when I remembered they were out of town.

I'd heard that Alice could see the future, did she see this Victoria coming and get Edward and Bella too leave town for a few days? I decided that must be what happened.

"Just concentrate Seth!" Sam ordered in his deepest alpha voice that I had to obey.

"Sorry Sam." I replied and concentrated on the leech that was only a few feet away from Paul and Jacob but on the other side of the line that we were forbid to cross.

Suddenly the leech called Victoria jumped over the small river onto our side and the big one called Emmett jumped over the treaty line to try and grab her.

"Emmett no!" the blonde one screeched in horror as Paul forgot about the chase and ran over to Emmett, clashing against him so that he fell into the water.

Emmett had crossed the treaty line, and that meant war.

Dr. Carlisle and the rest of their family stopped dead at the end of the line near the river, all their faces full of concern for Emmett who was now walking towards Paul with a look of hatred.

They ended up in a scrap and by now the red-headed female had bolted through the forest; they had given her the perfect chance to escape.

"Sam, she's gone." I informed him since I was at the back of the pack and didn't really know what was happening between Paul and Emmett now.

"I know Seth, we'll get her next time, don't worry." He assured me. "Paul, calm down." He added in the alpha commandment voice.

Paul buckled under the alpha's command and the blonde vampire dragged Emmett away out of the water.

"How could you be so stupid Emmett?" She demanded of him.

"Im sorry Rose, but we have to protect Bella, it's like she knew where the line was and was playing games with us, how was I supposed to know that those mutt's." he snarled the word 'mutt's' as he referred to us. "Were going to stop the chase and try and kill me!"

So the blonde one was called 'Rose' and he thought we were 'mutts'. The fur on my back stood up straight and I bared my teeth at the stone-like vampires only a few feet away from us. I realised that the rest of the pack was in the same position; Paul at least was out of the water now, away from Emmett.

"Were sorry if we crossed the line, you understand the circumstances though, right? We won't let it happen again." The doctor apologized.

Sam barked in agreement but Edward wasn't there to read his thoughts so eventually Sam turned his back on the vampires and headed home.

**A/N: how was this? (:**


	11. Bella's Back

**Chapter11- Bella's back.**

It was Monday morning and I was getting ready for school, Jacob was going to Fork's high today to check up on Bella- he says it's to see where she's been and if she's okay, but we all know that the real reason Jacob is going is because he wants to see if Bella's still human.

Victoria the red-headed leech hadn't been around for the rest of the weekend, so maybe she got the hint that she would never get through our pack and then through the Cullen's, none of us was willing to let her get anywhere near Bella and none of us in the pack was going to let her hunt on our land either. Sam was sure that she wouldn't just give up like that, but we could always hope.

Also, Sam insists that I concentrate on school work more often now, he doesn't want me running patrol every other night like the rest of them, I get a chance about two weeks a night now and I was not happy with this arrangement, Leah got to be out four nights a week like the rest of them, out one night, and not the next, out one night, and not the next and it carry's on like that so everyone gets at least one night's decent rest.

I objected, and I argued, and I stomped around and moped and fumed, but Sam wouldn't change his mind.

"Oh stop glaring at everything Seth." Leah muttered walking out of the bathroom after her shower, "I know you want to run patrol more often but Sam isn't one to change his mind."

"I know Leah." I sighed, "and besides I wasn't even thinking about Sam." I lied.

"Yeah, course you wasn't, that's why you're stomping around the hallway and glaring at the ceiling." She commented.

"I wasn't glaring." I told her.

"Yes you was." She argued. "Promise me you'll stop moaning about it?"

I sighed in frustration. "I promise Leah." I said looking into her eyes innocently and smiling whilst secretly crossing my fingers behind my back. I couldn't help it if I wanted to be more involved could I?

After, impatiently waiting for Leah to hurry up with the bloody hair, she drove me off to school and dropped me off on the parking lot, I told her I would walk home and then hurried off to lessons.

School was the same boring day it had been for the last few weeks, it was hard to concentrate on pointless lessons when I would much rather be running around the forest as a wolf, I imagined what it would be like to live as the wolf, if you could do that, (not that I wanted to either) but it just caught my attention.

When Mr. Turnbull asked me a question he had to ask it three times before yelling my name, that's when I realised his question was directed towards me. The girl who I sat next to during this lesson whispered the answer to me whilst the teacher stared at me. I told him the right answer and he immediately calmed down and ignored me for the rest of the lesson.

Lunch was exactly the same as always, we sat down in our original groups, just minus Amy and a few off her friends, but there absence didn't bother me, I knew I was the reason but I really didn't care. Instead of feeling sorry for myself or Amy I thought about the wolf part of me some more, I thought about the speed, and how nothing seemed to matter apart from what you was doing. I imagined running for miles and getting faster, as fast as Leah and Jake and I imagined the feel of the wind on my fur-

"Seth, cut it out man, you're giving me the creeps!" Tyler complained from next to me.

I looked at him in confusion, raising my eyebrows. "What did I do?" I demanded.

Now it was his turn to look confused, "you're talking about you're sister and Jacob Black running as fast an over-sized wolf, god you're imagination don't half get the better of you sometimes."

Woops. I was saying that out loud? "Sorry, just ignore me, daydreaming." I laughed and there was a slight edgy noise to it, something that sounded slightly like paranoia, what the hell was I getting paranoid for?

"Amy's staring at you, and so are her friends." Some boy across the table told me, Amy and her friends were on the table next to ours, her face towards me and her eyes bulging out of her sockets. I sighed, how I wished so much that I was good enough for her, but it was wrong to bring her into my messed up life, I'm sure Bella Swan pitied herself sometimes when it turned out her boyfriend was a vampire and her best friend a werewolf, I didn't want Amy to be the same as that.

I just shook my head at him, and stared at the table.

Something hit me hard, on the head then, and I looked up to see a scrunched up piece of paper In front of me, cautiously as if this paper were a bomb I slowly opened it to read the fine print. It read:

Seth,

I don't know why you're ignoring me,

And I don't know why you suddenly dumped me,

What was wrong with me? What did I do?

I'm not that bothered anymore, im over it,

But I still wonder, why can't we still be friends?

Please, please, don't ignore this like I know you want to,

Write back to me.

Much love, Amy.

I ripped some paper out of my American Histories book and quickly scribbled back to her, I knew she would protest about what I was about to say but either way, I had to warn her. What if she ended up like Emily? I could phase at any moment and kill her, or at least, scar her for life. Even if she never knew about me being a wolf, we were closer than most people and she might guess, like Bella had guessed.

_Amy,_

_I wish we could be friends, but I'm not a good friend for you,_

_Sorry things didn't turn out the way you hoped,_

_Don't follow after me, because I won't change my mind._

_It's not . . . safe._

_Im sorry, Seth._

Screwing the note up and lobbing it swiftly over to Amy's table I relaxed again. I hoped she would understand, I hoped I didn't give too much away by saying it wasn't safe, but it was the truth. I wasn't safe anymore, even Sam said so.

~O~

I never went home after school, knowing that my mom would be over at Charlie's anyway so I headed straight for Emily's. I was shocked, though, when I got there to see a black motorcycle on the lawn with two helmets, two helmets?

I went inside to be greeted by Emily, Embry, Jared and . . . Bella.

"Hey Seth look whose back." Embry exclaimed gesturing towards Bella who was smiling, munching on a granola bar.

"Well . . . if it isn't the vampire girl." I joked mockingly.

She understood and laughed "So Seth, you joined the pack?"

"Sure have." I agreed with a laugh. "It's great."

"Yeah, Jacob said that."

"Hey, where is Jacob?" I asked, suddenly remembering him and noticing his absence.

"He went outside to the garage, his not happy with me."

"Oh . . . I guess I know why." I laughed remembering earlier when he thought Bella had been turned into a vampire, but she was clearly still human, "well, at least you're still human." I muttered obviously.

Bella looked uncomfortable for a moment, before nodding and then going out to find Jacob, I looked at the faces around the room and they all mimicked mine, confusion. That girl was weird. I guess she got it from hanging around with vampires and werewolf's all the time. Cant be good for a human.

"Seth, are you on patrol tonight?" Jared asked, breaking me from my reverie.

"Yep I sure am, are you?" I shot back.

"Yeah, see you tonight then kid." And then Jared left, too.

"Where's he going?" I asked, confused as to why everyone was leaving. "And where's everyone else?"

Emily sighed, "Jared's got stuff on his mind, his worried about Kim."

Kim, she was Jared's imprint.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

**AN: short chapter, and not very exciting either, but it was just a filler, more drama will come in the next couple of chapter's don't worry(: reviews would help me loads, the only reason I'm still writing this is because I know there are a few of you who love getting into Seth's head. But I hope more people read&review soon, it gives me more reason to keep going.**

**Those of you who are reviewing, thanks a lot- you're great and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Love SEP.**

**P.S: I'll try and update sooner, this time.**


	12. Legends

**Chapter12 – Legend's.**

The week had passed pretty quickly, the leech that was after Bella hadn't returned yet; Jacob had finally made amends with his 'friend' though they had stopped talking for a majority of the week. It was the morning of the day that Billy, my mom, Sam and old Quil planned to spend the night at the Quileute bonfire, where Leah, Quil and I along with the rest of the pack would get to listen to all the old legends and stories.

It was then that Leah came into my room to explain something to me, her eyes were worried, her expression pained, but she was shaking, she was angry- and I didn't know what for.

"Hey Leah, what's up?" I asked, pretending not to notice that she was shaking.

"Stinking, filthy, leeches." She muttered.

I jumped to obvious conclusion. "She's back!" I gasped.

"No, not her, it's a different one."

"What? . . . What do you mean?"

Leah sighed, and then sat down and explained, "So I just got off the phone to Sam, who had just been to see Jacob, who had just got back from Bella's place. Apparently there's been a leech in her room, and none of the Cullen's recognizes the scent, Jacob and that bloodsucker, the one who reads minds-"

"Edward." I told her.

"Yeah, you know I don't care anyway, but yeah, they followed the trail but it came to end of the road, had a car waiting. So now there all hyped up about another vamp in town, but Jacob's worried, whoever it was left Charlie alive, and they were playing with the holes in the physic leeches vision. We don't know what happened yet, or why she didn't see anything but Sam's pretty worked up about it, it's bad enough having the red-headed bloodsucker on our lands after Bella, now we got some leech no one knows in her room. It's not looking good for her."

I didn't know what to say. I was truly baffled.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Kay? Bella's got all the vampires protecting her and a whole pack of wolves, what's the worst that can happen?"

Leah rolled her eyes, "It's not Bella that im worried about."

"Then who?" I wondered.

"You, Seth."

Surprised, I laughed.

"What?" I demanded, "You're seriously worrying about me? It's not me the leech is after."

Leah glared at me, not amused that I was laughing at her, sure this conversation was in no way humorous, but the thought of Leah wasting time worrying about me was pitiful, I had to laugh. She'd do the same if it was the other way around. Though, I did worry about her, too, being the only girl in the pack . . .

"Are you finished!" Leah demanded, annoyed.

"Yeah, go on, spill the beans- why are you worried about me?" I asked.

"Well, you're fifteen, still a kid- and all you seem to want to do is run around as a giant wolf chasing- and killing- dangerous, leeches that are trying to kill the humans of Forks, and probably the reservation, too."

"So what." I complained, "I like doing it, there's fun stuff about it too, like the speed, the freedom, it's not ruining my life or anything so you might as well stop worrying."

"But it _is_ ruining you're life Seth, don't you see. This kind of stuff isn't right, especially for a fifteen year old boy. Do you know Quil imprinted on Emily's niece last night? Yeah; well he did, her names Claire, and she's two. Quil will have to wait for about sixteen years before Claire is the same age as him. What if you imprint on a two year old, you'll have no life, no girlfriends cause there'll only be _her_ and she'll be a baby."

I shrugged, "so what if I do, im sure Quil doesn't mind that much. He'll act like her big brother, or carer, there wont be nothing romantic about it, and he wont want girlfriends cause there will only be her." I reminded her, "we've all seen it in Sam's and Jared's thoughts, it's the way it is. We didn't choose it, it's who we are. In our blood, you know that better than I do, so why all the fuss?"

"I know Seth, but just because it's who we are, it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No, _you_ don't have to like it, I don't _have_ to like it either, but _I _do." I told her simply pleading silently with her to understand and stop worrying.

"Fine, you're choice." Leah whispered, but I could see it in her eyes that my words didn't affect her in any way- she'd still be silly and worry herself sick.

~O~

At about seven o'clock my mom, me and Leah were getting ready to go over to the huge cliff top just past the first beach where the bonfire would take place.

"Come on Seth, we've got to help set up!" Mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs, Leah was already dressed and ready in dark blue jeans and a long white sleeved v-necked top which had an extremely pale contrast compared to her dark russet coloured skin and dark brown, almost black bobbed hair.

"Looking good." I complimented her with a laugh; she wasn't in the mood for my playful behaviour.

"Just get in the car." She complained. But my mom patted my shoulder as we walked out the door and gave me a big smile that showed off her glistening white teeth against her dark lips.

"Evening Sue, Leah, Seth." Billy nodded as Paul pushed his wheelchair over the lawn, which made me wonder, why wasn't Jacob pushing his wheelchair?

"Hey Billy, where's Jacob?" I asked, beating Leah to the punch line as she was about to open her mouth.

"Oh, he's gone to pick up Bella from the treaty line; her _boyfriend_ is dropping her off there so she can come to the bonfire." He explained grudgingly.

I ignored the tone of his voice and replied, "Oh, that's good- so they're friends again now, at least."

Paul snorted just as Leah demanded- "what?"

"We all know Jacob thinks of Bella as more than a friend." Paul mocked.

Leah sighed, "I know, poor kid's just shooting at himself again and again, why he doesn't just leave her alone I don't know, it would be a whole lot easier for him when she's gone."

But nothing more was said on the subject as the rest of the Quileute elders started the fire and moved the drift wood logs around it for a bench. Soon after, the food was brought and the rest of the pack started arriving and seated themselves on the benches. Emily brought an extra batch of hot dogs and we were all waiting for Jake- and Bella.

"Hey vampire girl!" Embry called when Bella and Jacob came into view through the forest.

Bella laughed, "Hello Embry." She muttered looking at all of our faces, as Jacob introduced everyone she didn't know.

"Okay, I should not be here." She complained. "I'm like a werewolf party crasher or something."

"Actually," Jacob interrupted in a whisper, "You're a council meeting crasher, but don't worry about it, they all agreed that you should get to here the stories. You're involved in this just as much as we are now. Though, I do admit you are the first outsider."

Bella shook her head, but eventually she shrugged and sat down between me and Jacob.

"Hey Bella." I greeted her.

"Hey, it's good to see you Seth."

"Yeah," I replied, "and hey Jake, I saved you a burger, Paul ate loads already but I managed to save you one." I told him handing him the burger whilst looking at the empty tray, all that was left were hot dogs.

"Thanks kid, that's good of you." he replied.

"Anytime." I muttered.

Suddenly all small and separate conversations stopped and everyone sat up straight, the atmosphere between everyone changed, immediately Billy started talking.

Leah closed her eyes and I leaned in eagerly, Sam twisted in his seat so he was facing in the same direction as Old Quil, Emily got out her notebook and the fire crackled sending another explosion of orange sparks up against the black night.

Billy cleared his throat once more needing no more introductions before he started telling the story in his deep rich voice. "The Quileute's have been a small people from the beginning." Billy said, "and were still small people today, but we have never disappeared, that's because there is magic in our blood, it wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting, -that came later. First we were spirit warriors." Billy's words flowed out like perfectly learned poetry, he knew every word he was about to say before he started it. Emily's pen sprinted across the paper, her face deep in concentration as she kept pace with Billy's words. Billy continued then and I listened deep in thought as he told the story of the spirit warriors, how one day Kaheleha led his spiritual warriors over an island whilst there wife's watched over there body's. "Generations past." Billy continued, "Then came the last Great Spirit chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and as a man of peace. There was one man, however Utlapa, who was not content." He continued to tell the story how in the end Utlapa betrayed the tribe and stole Taha Aki's body, Taha Aki was in his spiritual self when this happened- "He was clever enough to survive." Billy explained. "And one day when he saw a wolf, it was bigger than the average wolf; Taha Aki joined the wolf's spirit in the wolf's body, eventually taking over the wolf. When this happened he was able to take form of a man, and his tribe knew who he was, and that's how for generations, though some have been skipped- our people can turn into the wolf to protect our land. But the wolves are all different; they all reflect the man inside."

"So that's why Sam's all black then." Quil muttered with a laugh, "black heart, and black fur."

"And you're chocolate fur reflects what exactly?" Sam whispered back to him, "How _sweet_ you are?"

Billy ignored their jibes and continued, "And that was the story of the spirit warrior's."

It was Old Quil who spoke now, "This is the story of the third wife's sacrifice." He said, and then told us the story of Taha Aki's third wife, how when the _cold one's_ what we people call vampires, became an enemy of the shape shifters, how when the cold woman killed Taha Aki's two sons and was about to finish him off, the third wife cut her chest with a dagger, the blood was enough to distract the cold woman, and therefore once she was distracted Taha Aki could kill her. He lay in his wolf form next to the third wife for days afterwards not letting anyone near her. After that he ran into the forest and never returned. The Quileute's only turned into wolfs from then on if a cold one came into town and the wolfs would fight them off." Old Quil explained.

"But then a bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfather's prepared to fight them off, but the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, he promised Ephraim that his coven wasn't like other blood drinkers, and his strange yellow eyes proved that, the leader and Ephraim agreed to make the treaty, even though the cold ones would have won the fight as they outnumbered the wolfs. They have stayed true to there side, though there presence does tend to draw other's in."

Everyone was silent after that, looking around the circle everyone's eyes were filled with sadness, Bella was looking around like I was but no one spoke until Quil suddenly spoke, "Burden." He scoffed, "I think it's cool."

I nodded my head in agreement and Billy laughed a long, loud magical laugh.

When he stopped the circle suddenly became a circle of friends again. Someone threw something at Quil and we all laughed when he jumped not expecting it.

We laughed at each other for a while before it was half past eleven and Jacob carried a sleeping Bella over to his car and left, we helped pack everything away and I went home thinking of the third wife who had saved the entire tribe.

**AN: long chapter, hope you enjoyed it, sorry if a lot of text is out of the book but I didn't know how else to write the stories, but I didn't want to write the whole thing. Review's would be lovely(: thanks for reading, I'll update as soon as possible.**


	13. New Additions

**Chapter13 - New Addition's.**

My school on the reservation had just broke up for the summer and the seniors had graduated so I had spent the rest of the day running around the perimeter of the woods with Sam, just for something to do. It wasn't even my turn today but Sam had let me of this once since I didn't have to revise for any tests, complete any homework or get up early in the mornings so there was no trouble in me spending the evening as a wolf. We didn't find anything all the way around, not one sign or scent of one of the leeches on our land. What a disappointment. Sam had suspected as much, but I had found myself still hoping that we would come across her trail again.

"_Seth, you're so young. I don't know why you're so eager to try and kill one of these bloodsuckers." _Sam complained through his thoughts, obviously listening to the disappointment that mine held.

"_Jacob always seems to want to kill one." _I thought arrogantly.

"_Haven't you realised that Jacob is in love with a girl who's in love with a vampire?" _Sam questioned as if that was the reason Jacob hated vampires, all of the wolf's hated vampires, not just because of Bella Swan and Edward flaming Cullen. The world didn't revolve around those two. Just Jacob's world . . .

"_I know, but he doesn't want to kill the Cullen's."_ I insisted.

"_I think he does, he would, if he could. But he'd get himself killed if he tried to take all of them down, were bound by treaty to not kill them." _Sam explained, though I already new.

"_Okay." _I thought, giving in. _"I won't think about killing one of them again. I didn't even mention that I wanted to kill the Cullen's, because I don't. , I don't want to kill them- just a different vampire."_

Sam barked a loud laugh, _"Good. All I ask, is don't be so eager, you might get yourself hurt."_

I was almost one hundred percent positive that Sam or Jacob who was 'second-in-command' didn't ever lecture any other wolf the way they lectured me. 'Seth, you're only young' was there excuse to everything the slightest bit dangerous that I wanted to be involved in. I didn't see them lecturing Leah like that and she was just a young a wolf as me, we had both phased around the same time, only difference was Leah was nineteen and I, just fifteen. I thought that it was still very unfair.

I didn't want Sam listening to the rest of my thoughts so I was about to phase back when there was a phasing sound and I stopped and abruptly listened to see which member of the pack had turned wolf, I was almost expecting Leah with her jibes about Embry- but it wasn't.

"_Whoa! What the hell- hey why am I so tall! crap, crap, crap, my head can almost touch the ceiling. Argh! What the hell, I have a __**paw?**__ Fricking heck what the hell happened to me?"_ The new voice thought, confusion, anger and worry.

"_Erm . . . Sam?" _I asked in confusion, I didn't know who this wolf was.

"_It's okay Seth, someone new has phased." _He explained.

"_Seth Clearwater? Sam Uley?" _The new voice thought before thinking of the rough bark sound that came out of his mouth when he tried to speak.

"_Collin, it's Sam- I know you're confused but listen, you're a werewolf now, we all are- myself, Jacob Black, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Jared, Paul, Leah and Seth Clearwater, don't panic everything's okay. You need to calm down, im going to come over to your house now; do you think you could come out into the wood? You're mother cant know about this wolf thing, it's a tribe secret so don't tell anyone, please just come into the woods so I can meet you." _Sam explained and asked the new wolf whom was named Collin.

"_Erm . . . okay? But you're already close aren't you? I can hear you talking . . ." _Collin thought.

"_No, you can here my thoughts Collin; I have a lot to tell you so please stay calm."_

The frantic edge came back to Collin's thoughts when he thought: _"Stay calm? What are you mad? How the fricking heck does you expect me to stay calm when I'm giant wolf. Crap; I bet im as big as those suspected wolf's that people had spotted last spring." _

He didn't know that he was, exactly, like those wolf's that people of Fork's had spotted last spring. He had a lot to learn, I felt myself feeling sorry for the new wolf, but I did feel a little smug. Collin was just fourteen, younger than me, now Jake and Sam had someone else to lecture. I phased back to human form before my thoughts would get me into trouble. My disappointing day actually turned out to be quite exciting.

I was starving anyway so I walked home to find something to eat. Leah was sitting there at the table with a magazine and mom lounging on the sofa new to Billy Black in his wheelchair.

"Hey Leah, mom, Billy." I greeted them before snatching some slices of pizza of the table. "Umm, lovely pizza mom." I winked.

"Evening Seth." She sighed.

"Hey! That's my pizza, get your own." Leah complained.

I ignored her and went to sit on the chair opposite Billy.

"You know where Jacob might be?" Billy asked, "Leah said he hasn't phased all day." How casual Billy could talk about his son and his son's friends being werewolves was always a mystery to me. My mom struggled with it all the time, she only rarely talked to us about it when she had to; Leah and I preferred it that way. Well, Leah mainly.

"Naw." I replied, "Straight after school he phased but then phased back, wanted some rest or something- but then I think he heard from Bella. Her vamps have gone hunting so she's gone back to your place with Jacob I think."

Billy rolled his eyes, "Thanks Seth."

"No problem."

Then a thought occurred to me, should I tell them about the new member of the pack? I decided I'd might as well, Sam was probably going to introduce us all anyway later tonight, might as well prepare Leah, she'd probably make a fuss.

"So Leah, you checked in wolf within the last hour?" I asked casually.

She eyed me suspiciously, "No, what's it to you?" she asked.

"Oh I was just wondering if you've introduced yourself to Collin yet."

"Collin?" She demanded, "Who's this Collin, and why on earth would I want to introduce myself to him for? Whoever the kid is he'd probably have an heart attack seeing me as a wolf. And besides I don't know anyone called Collin. Just leave me alone Seth, go play games with your other friends."

"Im not playing games." I told her shrugging, if she was going to be in a mood with me, I'd let her. She could find out herself later on.

"Okay, I'll bite, who's Collin? And what are you on about?"

"Well, I was just telling you that maybe you should introduce yourself to the newest member of the pack, and then you went off in a mood with me so . . . but there was no need, I wouldn't want Collin thinking you're a ignorant and un-kind girl now, would I?" Even if those two exact words could describe my sisters personality trait perfectly this week- ignorant and un-kind-, But I wouldn't dare tell her that, I was much to chicken, the phrase 'bite my head off' wasn't exactly just a phrase with Leah . . .

"Someone joined the pack?" Leah gasped interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure, some kid called Collin, I was there when he phased, he didn't even sound scared, just confused as to why he kept barking, had grew a metre taller and had a giant paw. Sam didn't even have to speak much before he started to panic." I told her.

"Sam never mentioned anyone new who might be joining..." Leah mused.

"No, he didn't no, it was a surprise to him to, we were both waiting for someone's thoughts we recognized like yours maybe . . . but then there was Collin thinking of his paw." I laughed, "His only fourteen, no one expected him to join."

"Seth, you're only fifteen yourself." Leah reminded me, as if I needed reminding. It's all they ever talked about, to me anyway.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." I quickly agreed before she could get into a full hour-long lecture on my youth and the dangers of being a werewolf. It's not like I hadn't heard it all before anyway.

~O~

After two hours Billy went home to check on Jake and Bella, mom wanted a nap so me and Leah decided to phase, see who else had the same idea as us. Running out into the woods I kicked of my shoes and as always, thought of my dad's death so I could phase. I would need to think of something else that could make me angry, his death caused more pain than anger.

But I didn't think of it too long, as soon as I started shaking I phased, my phase was no where near as controlled as Leah's was, and miles of what Jake's and Sam's was.

I listened to the thoughts of the other wolf's it seemed like everyone was there, eight other voices in my head, including Leah.

But then Embry thought: _"Wonder how much trouble Jake's getting himself in with Bella."_

"_There both idiots, can't he see she doesn't love him like he loves her. She's an idiot for loving a leech anyway, who'd want to kiss one of them." _Leah added.

"_Don't be mean about Bella, Leah- she's a nice girl when she isn't around the bloodsuckers." _Quil thought.

"_What the hell are you all on about?" _Collin demanded.

"_Yeah, whose Bella?"_ an un-known voice thought.

"_Where's Jake?" I thought, "And how many new people have phased!"_

"_Hey Seth, I'm Brady." _The un-known one introduced himself.

"_SETH!" _Leah's thoughts yelled, "_You said __**one **__kid had phased, not half a million."_

"_Two Leah, two. Don't exaggerate." _Paul told her.

There were so many voices in my head it was hard to think straight, so far Collin and some kid called Brady had phased into wolf's, both in one day. Jacob was still dedicating his un-wanted love to Bella and there were nine wolves in total that were in wolf form. Whoa, that meant there were ten of us now. These Cullen's presence didn't half send us smoking. Half the Rez would be turning into giant wolves soon.

"_I'm going, see ya. Cant think properly with all you in my head."_ I joked.

I didn't listen to what they had to say, I phased back straight away glad to be on my own for a minute. The new addition's to the pack had made a lot of the pack stay in wolf form, not somewhere to go if you wanted to be a quiet place.

**AN: how was that? I'll update soon, I promise.**


	14. Too Much Information

**AN: don't shoot me, I haven't updated in longer than a week, I've been concentrating on finishing my other story, but now I have extra time for this, as this is now my main story- I've completed 'Im Alice' and have just started the sequel, but I assure you, updates will be quicker. (L)**

**Chapter14- Too much information!**

A few days later and nothing had changed- no strange vampire begging for a fight, no creepy leech in Bella's room, no missing people, no trails, no scents and no exciting new information and life was getting incredibly boring. I'd forgotten, or not realised how much time I spent as a wolf, it was kind a disturbing when you took a step back and looked at it for a while. Guess I didn't care though really, it was cool.

And that's when Jacob phased, I was running wolf with Collin, Brady, Sam and Paul- it wasn't even Jacob's turn but I guess he wanted a break from whatever abnormal human thing going on out in the real world that I didn't really have any part in right now.

"_Hey Jake!" _Brady thought enthusiastically before Jacob even had time to order his thoughts.

"_Kid, how you doing?" _Jacob thought back, _"Hey Seth- you wolf, again."_ He complained.

"_Yep it's me." _I trilled, _"the one and only, the smartest, brightest and bestest."_

"_You wish kid." _Jake thought jokingly.

"_Good time with Bella?"_ Paul asked mockingly.

But then we saw it, a sight and feeling I didn't ever, ever want to feel.

"_Aww Jake that's gross man, what were you thinking! She kisses that leech for god sake! Argh, that's actually disgusting man." _I complained as Jacob's thoughts were intruded by the feel of his tongue on Bella's lips, her breath in his mouth, the way her body went limp with what Jake thought was exhaustion.

"_Erm, I don't think she was exhausted kid, kind a feels like she was trying to make you hurry up and finish slobbering all over her face!" _Paul thought harshly.

But then Jacob's thoughts shifted . . .

Bella punching him in the face, Jake not feeling a thing, not even noticing what she was doing until she was hopping up and down screaming in pain- she'd broke her hand . . . punching a werewolf in the face. Jacob didn't dwell on that thought long though; he preferred the memory of the kiss.

"_Aww Jake, please man, stop it!" _I pleaded, any longer of this and I was going home.

"_Enough Jacob, control you're thoughts."_ Sam's echoing mental voice ordered, though it wasn't really an order, there was no alphas tone in his voice, more like a plea than a demand.

"_Sure, sure." _Jacob thought in the same voice he used when he spoke those same words when he was in his human form.

"_Anyway, only came to see how things were going, Charlie wants me and Billy and Bella's graduation, got to be there in an hour so im going to go push Billy down the garage to get the rabbit." _Jake added.

"_Okay Jake, see ya." _My self and three other voices thought together before barking a laugh.

I felt the silent shimmer in the air as Jacob phased back- I bet it was a trick on his behalf, leave us with the grotesque memory of his sad, sad- probably first kiss- with a girl who didn't even respond, poor lad.

"_Shouldn't have kissed her in the first place then should he, bet it's like kissing one of them."_ Paul shivered.

"_Not likely."_ I told him, _"Bella is human, no matter what she kisses." _I argued.

"_For now." _Sam concluded, doubt in his mind.

Paul and me didn't have a leg to stand on when it came down to Bella's mortality, we all knew that she couldn't stay human forever, what made it worse was that she told Jacob graduation was the deadline till she became a vampire- guess the date wasn't so soon after all, another few weeks and she wouldn't be the nice, fragile human she was now, guess she'd still be Bella, a little- apart from all the bad bits which to the pack, was everything in you're worst nightmares.

I could almost feel Jacob's pain, spending time as a wolf so often I started to think _with_ the other wolf's, together in synchronization. My mind was their mind, and their mind was my mind and all that rubbish, kind of annoying if you had a real big secret.

Thinking of secrets made me think back to my complete-human friends and previous girlfriend, I did miss them loads, Sam says it still isn't safe enough for me to be around them, I'm like Leah in that way, every time she gets pissed, she explodes out of her clothes. What irritates me though is when the other boys think about it later, and then Leah gets stressed out and all but bites there heads of for it.

"_Hey Seth, I don't think so kid! I don't like thinking about you're sister that way you know that, its just well . . . its something that slips into the male mind, once you've seen it you don't forget, even if you try you're hardest . . ." _Paul whined, lying to me that he hasn't thought about it the night after Leah has a moan and her clothes fly off in strips.

"_I don't Seth, I swear." _Paul promised again.

"_Okay! Chill Paul, get out my head."_

"_Sorry mate can't do that."_

"_Right."_

"_I can't!"_

"_Oh, yeah . . . guess so." _I admitted after a moment of thought.

Just then, somehow, I dazed out for a moment, my eyes drooped and I lolled on the floor, I was suddenly overwhelmed by my sleepless night last night, and it was coming back to me now, didn't know how Jake and Sam managed over forty-eight hours with no sleep, I was on thirty and completely knackered.

"_Seth, Seth, you're tired, go home." _I was aware of Sam's thoughts flowing towards me but I didn't honestly care, I could sleep wolf- everyone else had don't it before.

"_Naw, I'm fine, just need a few seconds . . ."_

"_Seth! Go home!" _Sam ordered, it was just an order, no Alpha-laying-down-the-law crap. So I decided to give in.

"_S'okay, I'm going." _I thought sleepily, standing up and slowly felt the shimmer down my body that had me naked in the middle of the woods- I managed to get half dressed and drooped over to the house- to say I was tired was an under-statement.

~O~

"Seth, get up! Get up! Come on." I heard someone complain, and felt my body hit the floor with a huge thud. "Come on Seth! Geez, boy, get up! We've got a meeting with the leeches, come on kid! You can't bail on us now." I recognized the arrogant tone, and the girly voice, and with a flicker of my eyelids I saw Leah's strained face as she dragged me to the wardrobe and threw a pair of shorts in my direction. I sighed, and struggled to sit up.

"Cant a kid get _any_ sleep around here?" I whined.

"No. Look, get dressed, I'll explain on the way."

"Where are we going?"

"Some big clearing- Jacob arranged for us _all_ to be there- so shut up and get some flaming clothes on!" Leah demanded, and I realised she wasn't looking at me. Looking down at my stretched out body I realised I was in nothing but boxer shorts- not a sight a big sister wanted to see, she was doing her best to talk to me without actually looking at me.

"Okay, I'm coming, but you better explain."

"I will." Leah promised before taking off out the room and into the bathroom.

I got changed and went outside to wait by the front.

"So what's the big deal?" I demanded.

"Well, so Bella and her bloodsuckers had a graduation party." Leah snorted, "Jake, Quil and Embry went with him, cause he was like invited, but when he got there Bella un-invited him cause of the whole kissing thing that Paul was trying to keep out his head all evening."

"Yeah, I was there when Jake . . . told us."

"Shut up Seth!" She moaned, "So anyway, apparently Bella knew something was wrong, and she was looking for that physic one, you know- her _boyfriends_ sister and then when she found her she was having a vision- so there's been this army of newborn vampires down in Seattle for quite a while now- guess the army was made to kill Bella, the one in Bella's room happened to be one of the older ones from this army, and they found her scent and are coming for her in four days- Jake being Jake signed us up for some huge newborn vampire vs. vampire and werewolf fight, and we got a meeting with them so the calming leech, the one who messes with you're feelings can teach us all 'bout newborn vampires whatever they are. Guess they'll explain the difference when we get there."

My eyes were wide with shock- and my body was shaking with anger- a bunch of baby vampires were terrorising Seattle and coming to kill Bella- well we weren't having that. Even if I didn't really know the girl, they could get past the Cullen's and come into town- of course Jacob would want to fight them off. They needed to be killed.

"Got it." I muttered, "We've got some vampires to kill."

Leah's face got full of concern and worry then.

"What?" I demanded.

Leah looked uncomfortable, "well . . . I asked Sam if he could make you sit out, protect the Rezz you know, in case anyone gets by . . ." I knew she was lying.

"Why would you do that?" I yelled, "I _want_ to help." I needed some action.

"It's dangerous." Leah fretted.

"Well this town isn't exactly as small and safe as it used to be either, you have a clan of vampires dedicating there love for the chief's daughter, over-sized men, or boys running around as wolf's and a load of vampires coming to attack on us. You either want them gone or not."

"They will be gone, the pack is strong enough- please Seth, were strong enough without you, I don't want you getting hurt."

"We're not having this conversation." I moaned before phasing and running through the woods- eight other 'voices' greeted me as I was running towards them, all of them knew about this fight, and about this meeting- Brady and Collin had already been told to stay on the Rezz during the fight, but Sam wasn't planning anything for definite until he knew more.

I felt the shimmer behind me as Leah phased. "Morning boys." She greeted in a harsh tone.

I felt the sighs around my head.

"Let's go." Sam told everyone and we ran towards the giant clearing where the Cullen's were waiting.

**AN: so it's the fight soon(: im looking forward to writing these next few chapters, I'll update soon- reviews pretty please? Pretty, pretty please with a huge round juicy red cherry on top?(a)**


	15. Instructions

**Chapter 15- Instructions.**

We entered the clearing where the seven Cullen vampires were waiting, and Bella. I was surprised that she was there, wouldn't she be tired? I knew I was tired. I looked at the vampires who were all staring at us, they're stone faces confused and shocked, I saw Bella straining to see something and then caught the movement of her lips as she counted the wolves, _'ten'_ she finally gasped. I was surprised she could even see us, it was a dark night and we'd only just reached the edge of the forest.

"Fascinating." I heard Edward mutter, I guess he hadn't known how many of us there was before.

The rest of the wolves shared my thoughts.

'_Guess the wolve__**s**__ are out of the bag now huh?' _Leah thought from in front of me, I was on her right flank with Brady and Collin at my sides. Sam was obviously at the front and Jacob on his right flank, the other wolves taking flanks at the alpha's side and then second in command and so on…

"Welcome." The doctor greeted as we came into view, standing at the line where the tree's met the clearing.

'_Thank you'_ Sam thought, and then Edward spoke Sam's words to Carlisle.

'_We can only watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control'_ Sam added and Edward spoke to Carlisle, telling him Sam's words but phrasing them different. This face didn't seem to bother Sam.

'_Stupid stinking leeches just get on with it. I want to go home already; I'm gona stink after spending so much time here…' _Leah was moaning, thinking about herself.

'_Shut up Leah, this is important'_ Sam ordered, moving his big head to look Jacob in the eyes who huffed in agreement.

'_Oh Jacob, it's just a girl. You'll get over her soon, she doesn't even have feelings for you, and she loves a rock! Get a grip of yourself, 'oh Bella, oh how will I go on?'' _Leah thought in a mocking tone of Jacob's voice.

'_Oh Sam, how will I go on?' _Jacob replied, mocking Leah, his tone harsher than hers was. Leah whimpered uneasily and stayed silent, you could say that was hitting below the belt.

'_That's what I thought.' _Jacob added triumphantly.

'_Jacob, Leah shut up now! Concentrate on the vampires, what they're saying is important.'_

'_Sorry Sam.' _Leah replied quietly.

I concentrated on the doctor then, he was babbling about the one called Jasper.

"My son Jasper- had experience in this area, he will teach us how the newborns fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

'_Son' _Leah scoffed.

Everyone ignored Leah; she was in a bad mood already.

'_They're different from them... hmm, how so?' _Sam asked in his thoughts.

"They are different from you?" Edward asked for Sam. I listened to the doctor again, he would say some important stuff and I knew everyone else apart from Jacob was concentrating on him.

The doctor nodded just as Sam reminded me his name was Carlisle, okay, so Carlisle nodded and then began speaking, "They are all very new- months old to this life. Children, in a way, they will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight there numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you- it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down, the new ones fight amongst themselves."

I got it then, and felt pretty stupid too- these 'newborns' were not baby's, they were adults or teenage vampires, but Carlisle called them 'newborns' because they'd only just been created into a vampire, like we wouldn't call Edward a 'newborn' because he was about 100years old.

'_Seth, you're so dumb kid, who'd turn a baby into a bloodsucker?' _Jacob demanded.

_I don't know… I just… didn't realise.' _

Jacob barked a laugh and Embry, Paul and Jared joined in, all obviously hearing about my thoughts.

"We are willing to take more than our share if necessary." Edward said in his normal voice, but it must have been what was in Sam's thoughts whilst everyone else laughed at my stupidity.

Carlisle smiled, "We'll see how it plays out."

'_When and how will they arrive?' _Sam thought.

"They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the morning. As they approach Alice will help us intercept their path."

A deep rumble of encouragement and excitement went through my brother's thoughts, Leah wasn't excited, she was worried- but I knew better than to think she was scared for herself, she was scared for me.

'_Thank you for the information we will watch now'_ Sam thought and Edward spoke his words aloud again, this would be so much easier if it was two-way-communication instead of three.

The one who could control you're emotions, I think he was called Jasper, took a step to the centre standing warily between us and his family, he looked at Edward for help and he nodded in return.

"Carlisle's right." Jasper started, only looking at his family but knowing we could here, "They'll fight like children, the two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you, and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for, as long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?"

The big muscled vampire took a step towards his brother, a huge grin spreading across his face showing off his perfect-white and venom-coated razor sharp teeth.

Jasper backed away to the north of the clearing, at first I thought he was scared of the huge vampire in front of him, but then he waved him forward.

"Okay, Emmett first, he's the best example of a newborn attack."

"I'll try not to break anything."

Jasper grinned, "What I mean is, that Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill Emmett."

Jasper backed up a few more paces and then said, "Ok Emmett, try to catch me!"

He was gone then and I could just about catch his shape running around the clearing, into the tree's, and then I watched Emmett, charging at him like a bull, heading towards the tree's but he suddenly froze, and Jasper was behind him, his teeth at his brother's throat.

Emmett cussed.

'_Hmm... Fascinating…' _Sam thought.

'_Are damn… I wish I could have a go!' _Quil thought his tail wagging.

'_I'd bet I'm still faster than them.' _Leah added competitively.

'_Ok, so I guess they're kind of fast then." _Embry thought unwillingly.

"Again!" Emmett demanded.

"No, it's my turn." Edward insisted.

"In a minute." Jasper warned them both, shaking his head. "I want to show Bella something first." And then he waved the pixie-like vampire forward, she was Alice- the one who could see the future. "I know you worry about her." Jasper told Bella.

I glanced at Bella, her expression worried, her eyes wide, her hand squeezing Edward's so hard she was lucky her fingers hadn't broke yet.

Instead of backing away like he had with Emmett, he crouched into a hunting crouch ready to spring. Alice stood there with her eyes closed, smiles on her face, and then she was gone. They had swapped places, I realised that Alice was seeing Jasper's moves and moving out the way to a place he wouldn't get her.

Bella's heartbeat accelerated as she searched for Alice and then slowed down when she spotted her; _thump…thump…thump, thump, thump, thump._

Alice and Jasper continued that patter, Jasper crouching to spring, and Alice stepping to the side half a second before Jasper landed. This carried on for a few minutes and then I heard a tinkling laugh and Alice was on Jasper's back, her lips at his throat.

"Gotcha." She said.

Jasper chuckled, "you really are one frightening little monster."

'_Wow, she's actually quite good…' _Jared thought appreciatively.

'_Yeah, I agree actually, at least they've got no worries about her getting hurt.' _Paul added.

'_No one will get hurt, this will be easy'_ Jacob insisted.

'_Yeah but still… these leeches are more skilled than I thought.' _Paul replied.

I stopped listening to them after a while and looked at Edward, I saw him mutter something to Bella and then shouted, "My turn."

I watched closely as Edward and Jasper side-stepped around the clearing, Edward always one step ahead of Jasper, but Jasper's moves were ones Edward hadn't learned… when Carlisle eventually cleared his throat they stood up straight and smiled, announcing it as a draw.

All the vampires took turns against Jasper, and Jasper would look towards us and his family and give us good moves, bad moves and tell us the best way to kill them. I was eager to try it out for myself, and Quil was literally jumping, begging for a try against one of the vampires. We were learning more in this than the vampires thought.

They finished up then and Jasper turned to us, "We'll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again."

"Yes." Edward answered in Sam's normal voice, "We'll be here."

'_Hey Sam, shouldn't we get there scents? So we're familiar with them when it comes to the fight.' _Jared asked.

'_Yeah, suppose we don't want to hurt the wrong leech.' _Embry added.

'_Oh, no, not our precious little leeches so warm and snug' _Leah thought sarcastically, _'the world cannot go on!'_

'_Leah, shut up! And yeah, good point Jared… erm Edward?' _ Sam thought warily, wondering if he sounded stupid.

'_Yeah, you do sound pretty stupid.' _I told him.

'_Thanks.'_

'_Anytime'_

"The pack thinks it will be useful to be familiar with our scents." Edward told him family, "They don't want to make mistakes later, and if we could just hold still for a moment."

"Certainly." Carlisle said, looking at Sam, "Whatever you need."

'_Like old friends' _Leah spit.

'_Sis, shut it, you're giving me headache.' _I complained.

We all rose to our feet and walked towards the vampires, I could smell them so strongly, like bleach being poured down my throat. I winced and I knew the hair on my back was standing on edge. I was beside Sam now, sniffing at Carlisle and wincing at the stench.

Sam moved on around to Alice and I whined uneasily as I was left between Carlisle and Jasper.

Leah looked at me immediately and came over to my side.

'_It's okay Seth.' _Sam soothed taking a step back once he had the scents memorized.

"Jacob?" Bella suddenly breathed and everyone looked over to where she was standing, Jacob in front of her. Edward's face was hard, expectant. And then Jake licked Bella's face.

She jumped back, "Eww, gross Jake!" she complained whacking at his face like he was any normal person and not a giant wolf that must look terrifying.

Edward's face got hard and he was disappointed that Bella didn't have a stronger reaction that showed she was disgusted, all the vampire's faces showed the same thing- disgust.

'_Cut it out Jake.' _Sam sighed with his thoughts, clearly un-happy at their exchange.

'_Yeah, that's gross!' _I whined closing my eyes.

'_Must be a change from kissing a rock.' _Leah thought, and Sam told her, again, to shut up. It seemed everyone thought the same thing at the same time, Leah was so snarky and miserable sometimes it really depressed the pack.

'_Come on, let's go.' _Sam ordered and we all started backing away towards the forest, Jake stayed where he was and Quil and Embry waited at the forest edge for him, but I wasn't waiting, as soon as I hit the forest I turned and ran after Sam and the rest of the pack.

_Jacob's going to sort out where Bella will be during the fight.' _Sam told us all.

'_Oh right.' _Everyone thought.

'_Sam?' _Leah asked thoughtful, I could see what was coming; she still wanted me to stay on the reservation.

'_Leah, if Seth wants to be there, then I should let him- one more helper isn't going to do us any harm, we wont let him get hurt, and Collin and Brady are staying to protect the reservation anyway.'_

'_Doh!' _Collin moaned_._

Brady shrugged.

'_We'll sort it out tomorrow okay? Now go home and get some sleep.'_ Sam ordered.

With that, everyone was silent and we took the short run back home.

**AN: sooooooo, there's what Seth was thinking during the 'meeting' aha, hope you lie(: I'll update soon! Thanks for the reviews, love to you all!**


	16. Propositions

**Chapter16- Propositions.**

"Sam, Emily, Seth, Jared, Paul, Leah?" Jacob called into the little field that was Sam and Emily's back garden where us wolves spent most our time.

"Jake." Sam greeted.

"Hello Jacob"

"How's it going bro?"

"What's up kid?"

Many murmured hello's of welcome.

"So Sam…" he started, "I was talking to Bella and err… Edward and Jasper last night with Quil and Embry and the little pixie one had a proposition for me, well, not for me really… but for Seth."

"Then why don't you ask Seth about it?" Sam wondered.

"Because I wanted to run it past you before hand, before we make a decision."

"Okay, go ahead."

"So . . . Leah doesn't want Seth to be in the fight, right?"

"Right-" Leah smiled looking up and listening to the conversation like I was.

"And Seth doesn't want to stay at home . . . ?"

"No." I grumbled, I knew this conversation was too good to be true.

"So, why doesn't he stay with Bella? Edward wants her to stay somewhere far away from the fight, but she wants to be there- she thinks she can help. So Edward's suggesting keeping her somewhere near by in case any of the newborns get past, but not somewhere where she's been before, too many times like the reservation- so I suggested that perhaps, wherever she stays Seth can stay with her. That way, Seth isn't fighting but he's also not at home, and Bella's not in the clearing ready to be killed, but she's not completely alone. I think Edward's deliberating about out of town or up on the cliff's, far from where Alice see's the newborns coming in, but somewhere Edward can get too her quickly in case there's any danger. He'd prefer it if someone was there protecting her- just in case."

Sam thought about this for a moment and then sighed, "I guess that's a sensible proposition, what do you say Seth?"

I huffed in disbelief, I _wanted_ to fight, but I guess if being near the fight just in case was the best offer I would get I'd might as well take it before they changed there minds and locked me up in a windowless room. "Sure." I muttered un-impressed, but it was still helping, right?

"Oh." Jacob shrugged, "I thought you would have been more difficult about it." He laughed un-easily.

"Well, there's no point arguing when Leah will be begging Sam to give me orders by tonight anyway, I'd might as well stay with Bella, at least she'll feel safer."

Jacob laughed.

"What?" I demanded.

"Bella isn't scared for herself, she's scared in case someone get's hurt. She'd rather have all those blood-sucking newborn leeches tear her apart and drain her off life and blood than one of them getting a scratch on their marble skin."

"She worries about you too." I argued, defending Bella.

Jacob shrugged, "I guess, not nearly as much though."

I sighed, "Whatever."

Leah spoke then; "What time are we going for our party with our favourite darling leeches?" Leah grumbled.

"Actually, _we're_ not, Jacob, Quil and Embry are." Sam told her.

Leah shrugged; a smile twitching on her face, Jacob cocked his head to the side, "How come?"

"We don't all need to be there, I'd send you by yourself but I don't trust them . . . they might try something funny."

Jacob snorted, "They won't touch me." He said confidently.

"Either way, I'd prefer it if you had someone with you. Un-less you want Seth and Leah . . ."

"No thanks, Quil and Embry and I will be fine, they don't want to kill us, they need us to win this stupid fight."

At least they all got to be in this 'stupid fight'- I had to act as _guard dog_. How exciting.

~O~

Collin and Brady came over to Emily's around ten, Quil had just come back from visiting Claire a few hours ago and Jared was over at Kim's place, where he always was. The density of imprints was so confusing and disturbing to watch, I was happy that I hadn't imprinted, but then I remembered a few weeks ago before we broke up for the summer, I had wanted to imprint on Amy- just so I could stay with her, I never even thought about her anymore, I wondered if she had a new boyfriend… but decided it was none of my business, we'd be back at school in a month, surely I'd be bombarded with questions again then.

Jacob and Embry were waiting for Quil, and then they left for the clearing at around midnight- I had wanted to go again, just for something to do, but I wasn't allowed. I knew Quil would have a hard time sitting still, watching those vampires play-fight and demonstrate the works of the newborn vampire.

I found myself glad that I was in human form; thoughts like those would have gotten me laughed at- again. Just like yesterday realising what a newborn was. I still felt embarrassed and stupid now but I didn't dwell on it too much.

I sighed and stood up, no point sitting around here doing nothing…

"I'm going to go home and say 'Hi' to my mom." I called around the kitchen door, mmm, something smelled good.

"Okay Seth." Leah said, putting down a big mixing bowl. Emily and Leah were cooking.

Emily turned around, "Want to take a muffin with you?" she asked.

"Muffin's at this time of night?" I asked confused.

They both laughed, and then Emily said, "I was showing Leah some old recipe's and thought I'd might as well make them tonight; you lot will eat them all for lunch tomorrow no doubt."

"Oh okay then, yum."

She handed me three muffins, one for me, one for my mom and one for Charlie if he was there tomorrow, well today but at a decent time in the day.

"Thanks Em, see you later Leah, night." I muttered.

"Night Seth." Emily called.

"Night." Leah said afterwards.

The short two minute walk home was quiet and quick; the only sounds were the odd car passing on the highway and the tweeting of the birds and owls sitting in the trees below the night time sky. I sighed and bit into my muffin, I was immediately overwhelmed by the taste of the blueberries- sweet and tangy- delicious. The muffin was still hot from being in the oven only five minutes ago but it tasted nice against my warm tongue.

"Not meeting the vamp's tonight?" mom asked me casually when I walked in through the door like this was ay normal conversation that any mom in the universe would ask.

"Nope." I replied just as casual, but then added- "Sam only wanted Jake, Quil and Embry to go."

"Ohh…" was her reply, not needing or wanting to say anything else.

"Emily saved you a muffin," I told her, going to place It on the table by the television.

"Oh right, thanks- I'll tell her tomorrow."

This stopped me from going up the stairs, "You're going over Emily's place?" I asked.

"Yes, she'll be worried about Sam, all there by herself, and I'll be worried about you and Leah, well of course you're not actually going to be fighting but still… please, please, please tell everyone to be careful, I couldn't stand it if any of you got hurt."

"Kay mom, how do you know that I'm not fighting?"

But then I realised; "Jacob." We both said at the same time.

She said it like an explanation and I said it like a moan. Of course Jacob would tell my mom before he told me, that was why he asked Sam about me first, treating me like a little kid as always.

She laughed, "Go and get some sleep, you've only got tomorrow left and then you'll be up on that cliff, my son the human protector." She laughed.

"Cliff?" I asked, what was she on about?

"Oh, didn't Sam or Jake tell you?"

I sighed, "No- they didn't." Of course they didn't, they seemed to forget I had a mind of my own.

"Oh, well it's planned now, Bella, you, Jacob and Edward will be on the cliff early morning and then when those newborns are near arriving Edward and Jake will go to the clearing and you'll stay with Bella in wolf form so you can stay connected to the pack. Billy's planned Charlie's day too; he's borrowed old Quill's boat and is taking him fishing- I'll be at Emily's place waiting for you too _all_ come home." She said that in a determined voice like she was telling herself over and over that everything would be okay.

"It's going to be fine mom." I promised her.

"I know." She lied, "Go and get some sleep; don't worry about me I'm just being silly."

She wasn't being silly, she was being a mom. "And don't you worry about me or the pack, we'll be fine."

"Okay. Night Seth."

"Night mom."

And then I went upstairs and collapsed with my head on the pillow, these next few days were going to exhaust me.

**AN: second update in one day;) wheyyyy! Enjoy, reviews would be lovely… thanks for reading I'll update soon.**


	17. My Turn?

**AN: don't all hate me please! I've already put this off for too long, but guys, it's near the fight! I hope the next few chapter's will all be worth the wait!**

**Chapter17- My Turn!**

The next two days passed quickly as Sam waited at home with me and the rest of the pack for any immediate news that Jacob got told about the newborns by Alice- there was nothing.

Jacob was probably now running up the cliff with Bella, making a false trail so that the newborns wouldn't follow his scent- I thought for a long time about Bella being with him as he ran up the cliff, what if she accidently touched something and those baby leaches caught the scent? I shivered thinking about what it would lead too..

"Seth…?" Leah said worriedly, leaving her sentence un-finished.

"Sup' Leah?"

"Nothing, you know- just worried about…"

"About me." I ended her sentence knowingly. "Leah, I'm not even aloud to fight, Sam's got me under an alpha's order, and I can't go even If I desperately want to…" I frowned, "which I do." I added sounding almost hopeful.

Leah shook her head, "Not just about you Seth, about everyone."

"Nobody else is worried…" I reminded her.

"Yes Seth, that's my point- they're boys and they think we'll win, I think we'll win but at what cost? What if we loose somebody? What will happen then?"

"Leah, chill out alright, if there was any need to worry then Sam wouldn't be letting you all go out there. And if anything did happen- which it wont- you'll all be wishing you'd let me help!"

"Hardly!" she snorted, "don't push you're luck."

I sighed and let it go, it seemed like I was having the same conversation with everyone these past two days and it did kind of' annoy me. Then, too top it all off, I was desperate to be in that fight, but they all used the same excuse, 'you're too young Seth, and you'll get yourself killed.' But as well, I'd also let that go- partly because Sam being alpha male got the choice of who would fight. I guess it was better than staying home though, I knew Brady and Collin were even more desperate than I was.

~O~

Seven hours later and we were all cooped up in Emily's kitchen-as usual- as if this was any normal day, but then Sam ran in with that same look of worry that was plastered on everyone's face.

"Sam!"

"Sam?"

"Sam!"

Many voices chorused, and then one- "Sam, what's wrong?" that was Emily.

"Nothing? Why? What's happened here?"

"Nothing Sam, we're just waiting for… well we don't really know what we're waiting for, but I guess we were waiting for you." Jared said.

Sam sighed in relief, "Okay. Well Jacob says it's a pretty damn cold out there, there's a right storm and Bella's freezing, literally, so he's changed to human form so he can keep her warm, he says he knows Edward will flip but that he doesn't care. They won't fight though."

The tension, the readiness for the fight was building, I could feel it getting thicker around us, most of the wolves were excited and wanted it to start, couldn't wait to rip some stinking leaches heads off- but I took one look at Emily's face and I knew she wished she was in the middle of a really, really bad nightmare and at any second she would wake up and go back to reality, but this was reality. Like my mom, and Billy- though he wouldn't admit it, she couldn't wait for this to be over with, she hated that we- well, they- would all fight to protect Bella, but she understood enough to know it was our job, so she didn't speak her worry out loud, she bottled it up inside until morning when we were all gone.

The phone rang then and Emily went to answer it, "Hello?" she asked confused,

"It's Alice." a silvery voice answered on the other end, Alice? As in, the vampire Alice? How the hell did she get Emily and Sam's number?

"Oh! erm…hi?" Emily stuttered uneasy, making the greeting sound like a question.

I heard a sigh from the other end, "Could you tell Sam, we have one hour till' the newborns arrive, It might be best if you arrive soon."

"Sure."

And then the phone bleeped signalling that the line had been cut off.

Emily looked at Sam once and he nodded,

"Come on, let's go." Sam ordered, and Jared and Paul walked out the door, followed by Leah, Quil, Embry and I as Sam stayed back for a few seconds to remind Emily that everything would be okay.

The sun was just rising as I got to the top of the cliff, there was snow on the ground and It was extremely chilly, though I obviously wasn't cold with my fur coat.

I wasn't the only one in wolf form, in fact most of the pack apart from Sam, Paul, Jacob and Brady were in my head, I just did my best to ignore them, they were all keyed up and to admit it, I was slightly jealous.

A few minutes later I heard growling and snarls coming from the tent and heard Bella's plea of 'say sorry' and then some murmuring just before Jake stormed out of the tent and phased.

'Sup Jake?' I wanted to know.

'Reeking bloodsuckers, wish this fight would start already!'

'That bad huh?'

'Too right, you didn't have to spend the night with the parasite.'

'At least Bella was there . . .' I thought.

'Joking right? She was talking all night.'

I saw it fill his head then, a load of babble about 'Jacob, my Jacob'

'Okay Jake! I get the point alright.' I complained.

'Sorry kid.'

'Anyway im going to go run down and wait for the fight, you stay up here okay?'

'Suppose. Though if Edward isn't fighting then I don't know why I have to stay.'

'Just do it Seth.'

'I'm on it.'

And then I heard the light padded footsteps of Jacob running down towards the clearing where Sam would be, discussing final plans with Alice.

I had nothing better to do so I just paced outside the tent, not really listening to anything accept for anything important that jumped into my mind, and that's when I heard it,

"My favourite night would be the night you finally agreed to marry me." The bloodsucker said. "Doesn't it make you're top ten?" he then said disapprovingly.

I didn't wait to hear Bella's reply, I was frozen in spot at what I had just learned, and then I heard the loud cry of pain coming from the trees and I knew immediately who it was. Jacob.

Bella heard it too, from inside the tent she cried, "Jacob."

And I watched as the tent zip came undone and Bella, hair like a haystack, tears running down her face, eyes red, cheek's pale stumbled out of the tent and made her away towards the forest.

"Bella, you can't go out there, the newborns will be here any minute." Edward protested, and I agreed with him on that, it wouldn't be a good thing if Bella made it too the clearing at the same time as the newborns did.

"But…. I …. I…. Jacob… I…. No!" Bella sobbed leaning into Edward's shoulder, his stone cold face frozen with worry and disapproval.

I snorted and they both shot me looks.

I realised with a jolt that it was awfully silent.

'Jacob?' I called thinking that I sounded silly.

Another cry of pain from the tree's and then Edward walked swiftly away from Bella towards the sound, "Stay with Seth, Bella- I'll go find Jacob."

She didn't reply, she just stared on after where Edward ran into the gap of the forest.

I wined uneasily as Jared popped into my head, 'Physic says about twenty minutes left.'

'Great. What happens if Edward isn't back?'

'Where's he gone?' Jared demanded.

'To find Jacob,'

'And where's he gone?'

'He ran off' and I let my mind flow with the words and images that I had just witnessed. Jared whined in disgust. 'Eww. Gross.'

He was annoying me now, 'Jared, what do I do?'

'Just stay there, watch Bella, I'll go tell Sam.'

And then I felt the shimmer as he phased. The fight hadn't even started yet, and already the plans were getting messed up. Trust Jacob to run off and cry, he knew that Bella would be a vampire soon anyway- why did he have to get so messed up about a stupid thing like marriage?

But my thoughts stopped dead as I encountered another smell- vampire.

I whined,

"What is it?" Bella asked behind me.

I ignored her and walked towards the woods where Edward had followed Jacob, hoping to get the scent better, who was coming now? Was it Edward? I didn't know.

I whined again.

**AN: short but it's your update! I changed the script a little from the original but heyho. I'll update ASAP, next up- the fight. I'll try and update Monday!**


	18. It's Started

**Chapter18- It's started.**

"Seth, it's only us!" I heard Jacob's familiar voice from behind the vampire stink and realised that the vampire was just Edward, he had completed his mission of finding Jacob for Bella, who, in my eyes was being a little selfish, she was marrying Edward! And now she was crying because Jacob had walked away from her- Typical. She just didn't know how much pain she was causing poor Jake and everyone one of us wolves in that fact. We're the ones who had to suffer along with him and then sooth him, too.

The bloodsucker, as Jacob always called him, it had kind of grown on me, well he came into view first, his face expressionless. I walked over to him to tell him that Jared had said that Sam had said that Alice had said the newborns were coming sooner than she guessed.

Edward nodded, "That's all we need."

I saw Jacob then, he was looking at Bella and then he turned around, took a few steps back the way he came and then stopped. Bella looked up then, seeming hopeful her heart beating faster than it was earlier, not that I could hear it that well but I could sense it.

Edward walked over to her immediately, then without touching her he said, "Bella, there's been a bit of a complication, I'm going to take Seth a little ways away to straighten it out. I wont be far, but I won't listen either, I know you don't want an audience whichever way you decide to go." Only at the end, did Edward's perfect masked voice break and all the pain he had been hiding inside blew out of him, spreading free so everyone could see it.

"Hurry back." Bella whispered and Edward kissed her forehead before turning to me, "Seth?" was all he said and then started running towards the tree's as I followed by his side.

We sorted everything out with Sam and then ran back to the tent, but I heard the shimmer before the thoughts, but I knew it was Jacob because these thoughts were full of Bella, Bella and her sweet mouth, Bella begging him to kiss her and not leave, Bella pulling his hair, Bella's arms around his neck, Bella's slim body curved around his, Bella's tongue mangled with his…

'Jacob for Christ sake, shut up!' I demanded with my thoughts, 'That's gross!'

'Well it was rather pleasant.' He told me.

'She has a boyfriend!' I reminded him, 'A boyfriend who happens to be a mind-reading vampire and I wouldn't blame him if he came and ripped your smug little head off with his teeth!'

'Chill out kid, she asked me to kiss her!'

'I know, only because you tricked her into it!'

'Don't start with me Seth; I've got a fight to get to.'

I ignored him, but pictures of Bella interrupted my head every time I didn't concentrate completely on blocking Jacob out.

Edward ran into the tent at the sound of Bella's sobs against the wind and I sat outside disgusted. Edward didn't know what had just happened but I did- I had practically seen it.

I heard mumbled voices and then Edward's heartbroken, "Oh." As he read mine or Jacob's thoughts, I felt sorry for him whether he was a blood-sucking vampire or not, he didn't need to be cheated on.

But then I heard him chuckle and say, "And I thought I fought dirty. He makes me look like the patron saint of ethics. Im not mad at you love, Jacob's more cunning than I gave him credit for, I do wish you hadn't asked him though…"

"Edward I-,"

"Shh." Edward murmured, "He would have kissed you anyway, even if you hadn't fallen for It." and that was true, I could still hear Jacob's thoughts and I was irritated that he had planned everything. I wished Sam would tell him to concentrate; the newborns would arrive any minute.

"Fallen for it?"

"Bella," Edward sighed, "Did you really believe he was that noble? That he would go out in a flame of glory to clear the path for me?"

"Yes. I did believe it."

I didn't listen anymore after that, but I did hear Edward say "You're only human, Bella." And Bella's response was, "That's the worst defence I've ever heard, why aren't you angry with me?"

Jacob was still thinking about Bella, but then gratefully I heard Sam's mental voice.

'Jacob, concentrate on the fight.' It was an Alpha's command and Jacob obeyed quickly for which I was grateful.

And then I saw it through Paul's thoughts who was hiding in the bushes ready to strike, 'there here' was all he said.

I whined uneasily.

The first group had just made it to the clearing, I listened to the packs thoughts and looked through there eyes.

'Leah, get him!' Sam ordered.

Leah pounced on one of the newborns that were heading our direction, 'Gotcha!'

I whined again. I wanted to join them, I wanted to fight, I looked back towards the tent and deliberated on joining them. But then I realised that might lead them here, I whined and I knew Bella must be glaring at me through the tent.

"What is it?" She demanded.

"Seth wants to be there, we can hear the fight, Leah just took down a newborn that caught our trail and Sam's helping finish him off. I can hear Emmett, he's got two newborns under his arms with Rosalie running after him, he's enjoying himself."

I continued to listen to the fight when a new scent struck me, a vampire, but this time it wasn't Edward heading towards us, someone else, I could smell it.

My breathing stopped, and from inside the tent I noted Bella had stopped breathing too, she must have been breathing with me to keep her calm, but now I was not calm and neither was Edward because in a rush, one second later and I could see inside the tent, which was weird because I hadn't been able to see inside there before. It took me a moment to realise that Edward had ripped his way out.

'Someone's coming!' I thought towards Edward urgently, I had moved closer without knowing and now my big fury head was inches away from the Edward's glittering skin.

'Edward, it's a vampire! Someone's coming!'

Edward thought for half a second and then whispered urgently, "Go Seth!"

I ran into the tree's, deliberating, should I go to the clearing?

'SAM!' I yelled with my thoughts, 'Sam, something's gone wrong here? Should I stay, there's a vampire here, he's coming towards us!'

I heard no reply that Sam had even heard me, he was concentrating on ripping one newborn apart with Jared, Jacob was behind him with another ready to tear it into two.

Edward had told me to go, but should I go? What If he needed me? I kept watch in the tree's and saw that Bella's back was pressed against a cliff with Edward crouching in front of her, all my disgust had washed out of me and now I only felt hope for the human girl behind her vampire because now she looked scared and relieved, though there was nothing to be relieved about in this situation.

"Who?" I barely heard her whisper.

"Victoria!" Edward snarled the name and I registered that, sending out a pleading message towards the clearing because Victoria was the red-headed leech that had hunted Bella before Edward's return.

'Sam, its Victoria! She's here!'

I realised that I didn't need Sam, I needed Alice or Emmett or another vampire, loads more vampires! We needed everyone but they were all busy, there was seven newborns left to be killed and they were strong, they needed everyone down there.

But then Edward said, "She's not alone. She caught my scent when she was going in to watch the newborns; she knew that you'd be wherever I was. You were right, you were always right. It was always Victoria."

I wanted desperately, to do what Edward had said and go, go to the clearing like I had wanted earlier, go to the clearing and be safe because others had got my back, but who had Edward's back? There were two vampires edging there way into the little place where Edward was crouching, but Edward wouldn't leave Bella unprotected, he'd fight to his death to save her, but what if no one could save her? Because it was two against one, and Edward had someone to protect as well as protect himself.

I listened from within the tree's as Edward spoke to the blonde vampire called 'Riley' as he pleaded with him to not do as Victoria says or what Victoria had told him to do. But she just smiled and said, "He's the liar Riley, I told you about their mind tricks. You know I only love you."

Edward hissed through his teeth and I wanted to do the same, but I didn't dare make a noise on the off chance that one of them would hear me.

Riley tensed ready for attack and Victoria was shaking, her hands claws ready to strike at Edward and get to Bella, I didn't know what was in their heads but I know she had no intention of letting Bella live, because as Edward talked about James, Victoria got wound up, Edward had killed James last spring when James had wanted to kill Bella.

Someone hissed, and Riley edged closer, one eye on Edward one on Victoria waiting for a signal, and then I sprang!

"NO!" Victoria cried as I flew out of the trees and with an ear-blowing thud crashed into the blonde vampire, and then it all started…

* * *

**AN: sorry, really sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I'm not even going to bother and say when the next update will be because I don't know when I can update again, but I'll try and be quick! Give me you're thoughts on how I did this time maybe? Thanks for reading, and thanks to everyone who is patient enough to wait for the chapters. Love you all!**


	19. The Fight Starts NOW!

**Chapter19- The Fight Starts NOW!**

Chapter18:

And then I sprang.

Chapter19:

"NO!" Victoria's high pitched squeal filled the air as I tore a chunk out of the blonde vampire beneath me, he was stone cold and rock solid, and he stunk like a vampire, obviously. He hissed up in my face, the venom in the hiss as I bit and tore at him. But he was strong, and it was hard for me too keep him down.

"No." Victoria said again, but this time it wasn't to me, or to Riley. She was staring at Edward but I couldn't spend long watching her because every second that past was a fight and I was straining to keep on top of Riley, but my look at Victoria was too much of a distraction and with a kick in the chest I heard the sound of my bone crunch as Riley threw me off him. I backed away a little and started limping, painfully, around him in a circle, he had his arms stretched out with part of one of his hands missing, I recognised the chunk I had ripped off him as that missing piece.

I lunged at him again, and with a deafening shriek and a sound like a rock being tore in two I tore of part of Riley's shoulder and flung it into the forest, he sprang for me, and I jumped out of the way just in time and began circling again.

Bella was struck, frozen against the cliff edge as her eyes moved from Edward and Victoria whom looked like they were dancing to me, circling a misshapen Riley.

"Don't go Victoria!" I heard Edward murmur as she backed away towards the trees, "You'll never get another chance like this."

Victoria hissed through her teeth, and Riley hissed venom at me, I dived in towards him again just as he was about to use one mangled hand to swipe at me with, but he was distracted too, watching Victoria every few seconds too see if she was okay, probably. But Victoria didn't look interested in Riley's fight; she was torn between running to safety and plunging towards Bella. Her eyes were stuck on Bella's weak form only a few yards away from her, but still out of reach.

"You can always run later," Edward continued, "It's what you're good at, isn't it? Why James kept you around. Useful, if you like to play deadly games. A partner with an uncanny instinct for escaping, he shouldn't have left you- he could have used you're skills when we caught up with him in Phoenix."

Victoria snarled through her teeth and Riley's head turned again, his face becoming puzzled as Edward talked about the creature called 'James' being Victoria's 'mate.'

I took this as my chance and sprang again; aiming for Riley's neck, but my foot caught his shoulder instead and another chunk of vampire flew into the forest. Riley screamed in pain, glaring at me with his eyes in slits, his eyebrows down and his face full of hate.

I could hear the other wolf's thoughts in my head, their fight was nearly over, I heard Leah and she wasn't paying attention, she was worrying about me. I wanted to tell her I was okay, but I didn't want to lie, and I didn't want to get distracted again. So I focused on Riley, limping in little circles around him as he watched me with bright red eyes eager for the kill.

We ran in circles as Edward spoke nonsense to Victoria about James only keeping her for his use, and how it was silly of her to waste so much energy avenging his death when she meant less to him than a hunter for his mount, Edward tapping his skull saying "I would know."

But just then Riley's fist walloped into my throat and I yelped in pain, my bark echoing of the tree's like Jacob's had this morning. I backed away, I could feel my shoulders twitching in pain as I tried to shake it off and concentrate. Riley was closing the distance between us and I backed away again, then realised it was a bad idea as now I was only half a yard away from the cliff edge that Bella was standing at, I had lead Riley into leaping distance, and he could kill Bella at any moment, but Riley wouldn't do that. Because he was loyal to Victoria and that red-headed psycho leech wanted to do that job herself.

I saw her judge the distance between Riley and Bella like I just had and I snapped, forcing Riley back to where we was when I was circling him and Victoria hissed.

I started to circle again, all the while forcing Riley back, so far back that my tail began to brush Edward's back, I didn't limp anymore, that bone had already healed, in the wrong place probably but I was fine now, just my shoulder hurt.

Something in Victoria's mind made Edward say, "No, he won't turn on me. You provided us with a common enemy, you allied us."

'Fat chance of _that_' I thought taking another step closer to Riley as Edward did to Victoria, leaving a more open gap between my tail and his back. Riley was interested in Victoria's fate, he kept watching her, but she didn't even note that he was half a yard next to her anymore. She didn't care. Her teeth snapped together.

"Look more closely Victoria," Edward murmured moving closer to her, "is he really so much like the monster James tracked across Siberia?"

"Not the same?" Victoria demanded in her baby voice, "Impossible!" she snapped.

I wondered what they were going on about, and then realised it must be me, from the way Victoria's eyes slid from Edward to Bella to me, she didn't look impressed. And she didn't look happy to have me so close, either.

"Nothing is impossible." Edward continued, "Except what you want. You'll never touch her."

Victoria shook her head outraged and tried to dart past Edward, but he was fast and he blocked her way seeing what she had planned in his head. She was lethal, compared to Riley; Riley really _was_ a baby vampire. As if he could read my thoughts, which he couldn't, he looked back at me as Edward copied Victoria's movements again.

'You're going down this time.' I thought and charged at him, I ripped the rest of one of his hands off but the other caught me in a blow and I was suddenly flying backwards ten feet in the air, he had hit me right in the chest, and my back hit the cliff face near Bella and slid to the ground. There was defiantly a broken bone there, I needed rest but I could see Riley getting closer, I needed to get up and protect Bella before Riley took his chance and leapt at her.

Rocks fell all over me, and I saw Riley heading towards Bella his eyes bright with fury, he barely even glanced at me, I gave it a chance and lay here, faking to be badly injured or even dead, whatever he wanted to think, and then, one step closer and I could leap at him, but then he did look at me, and he wasn't coming after Bella at all, what was left of his hands turned into something that looked like it was supposed to be a claw and his teeth glistened against the sun, like his skin, as I hadn't realised before, as he prepared to rip me apart…

But then there was a gasp, and all three vampire's attentions turned towards me, but I hadn't gasped, Bella had from beside me and they all stared at her for one short second, I could hear Bella's heartbeat hammering loudly against her chest, but no one was coming for her- yet. So why were they all watching her?

In the same second Victoria sighed and flew against a spruce tree at the edge of the forest, in that same moment Edward had his foot on an unsuspecting Riley's back and Riley's shriek filled the air as his arm was ripped apart from his body.

One second after that and I was up on my feet again, thankful for Edward's help but annoyed, I wanted to win this fight by myself, but I didn't know if Edward was winning his, I didn't know if I would win mine but I had to try. I could see why everyone had been staring at Bella; she had a sharp looking rock tight in her hand against a huge scar on her arm, ready to pierce the skin, she was holding it so tight that her knuckle bones stuck out of her pale fragile skin, I wanted to tell her to drop it but I had no way of telling her that, and Riley was still walking and it was more important for me to kill him. I couldn't see Edward anywhere, but I saw Victoria and she had a deadly smile on her face, she looked crouched and deformed but she was smiling and edging closer, then she sprang- she was going to land on Bella! But then something pale white and faster than light sprang and collided with the fiery haired figure mid-air, it took me longer than it should to realise this new blurry shape was Edward.

Edward stood still and straight half a second before Victoria landed on her feet, her back crouched and she couldn't stand up straight, she kicked Riley's arm away towards Bella and it started twitching, Riley's fingers pulling up pieces of grass as it tried to reach its body.

I circled Riley again and he retreated near the forest, his half a good arm held out defensively, I lurched forwards and with a metallic screech ripped his shoulder off, the deformed shape fell to the ground and I chucked the shoulder piece out from between my teeth and started tearing up Riley's body, he let out one tortured plea of "Victoriaaaaaaaa!"

But Victoria didn't even glance at Riley, didn't even react to her name being called in a plea, I jumped forwards and we both collided with the tree as Riley's screams cut off and I tore the remaining parts of his body to pieces. The body parts didn't taste nice at all and I quickly spat each tiny piece off into the forest or back towards the camp site.

I turned to see Victoria retreating as she realised she was now alone, and Edward whispered, "No! Don't go yet, please, stay a little longer."

She turned and sprinted towards the tree's with Edward on her heels, she flew up a tree and then that tree collapsed as Edward lunged at Victoria's un-protected back and the loudest metallic screech yet ran through my ears, there was shriek of pain and then silence as an orange flamed head bounced of the ground to Edward's feet. Acid churned in my stomach when I saw what this bouncing ball with hair on was. The head bounced and rolled backwards towards the tree's, Victoria's headless body motionless on the ground.

**AN: another update! See, I can be quick sometimes, hope you enjoyed Seth's version of his fight with Riley. Review and let me know! There's not much of this story left as I'm finishing it where **_**Eclipse**_** ends so I'll try and get the last few chapters done quickly.**


	20. Is it really over?

**AN: guys im back! Okay so I feel I've left this way longer than I should have but to be honest we all have problems to deal with and writing is just a bonus, a luxury for me at the moment so bare with me people. Anyway, next chapter of the story of Seth Clearwater starts… NOW!**

**Chapter 20: is it really over?**

Stunned silence was everywhere, the only sound in the little clearing upon the hill side my heavy beating heart and the slightly quieter beat doing double time beside me… this heart belonged to Bella.

Edward's face seemed paler than before as he took in her horrified expression, she still held a painfully sharp edge of rock in her broken hand against her thin, silky skin. I was suddenly worried, that rock would surely do some damage with the slightest bit of extra pressure.

Looking away for one short moment I eyed Victoria's headless corpse before me again and smiled. It was over, and I, one of the youngest werewolves in the pack had destroyed this oddly feminine creature's mate. I, working along side Edward Cullen had protected Bella Swan and any other human in the area. No more disappearing humans in the woods, no more bloody trails, no more deaths in Seattle listed as homicides. My head was suddenly filled with an fierce, amazing joy, even Sam's strict and worried thoughts in my head did nothing to take away the joy- we had won, we had survived, survived and protected the ones we loved and the strangers we were bound to protect but did not know. No more mysterious killings, I grinned again.

Edward turned away then, not meeting Bella's eyes. "Get every piece" he told me nodding towards the shreds of vampire skin scattered around the rocks and I was serious again, hunting for parts.

'Sure thing' I thought to him and started collecting the vampire's destroyed bodies.

Surprisingly, as I started to pile riley's body up amongst the fur cones the vampire stench hit me hard. They were dead, right? So why did it stink so much? I gritted my teeth as I headed over for a piece that looked like an elbow and grunted. Yuk. I picked up the pieces using my teeth, wishing that things in the main clearing would hurry up and end so I could change forms, everything smelt worse through this nose.

When we were sure we had every piece Edward through a quick flame from the lighter at the pile and polluting the sky was a thick, dense cloud of black smoke flying up into the air darkening the sky and blocking out the sun-rays. I snickered once, a sound coming from the deepest part of my chest as I watched the flickering flames lick at the vampire skin and send the stench far, far away.

Edward grinned a triumphant grin and put his fist to my head, smiling and showing my teeth I bumped my nose against his fist and snickered again.

But then came the tricky part, so I quickly looked away, purposely ignoring Edward as he sighed and started to- slowly, approach a still frozen Bella just a few yards away from us. I sat, my rough fur flattening against the icy snow as I watched the flames not wanting to be involved in what was surely about to be an awkward situation. But I couldn't worry about them now, they're relationship wasn't priority to me, my priority was my family's safety and loyalty to the pack, I was sure that smugness was radiating from every hair on my body as I sat. I couldn't hide my amazement- I was extremely pleased with myself.

~o~

In one quick second my mind was thrown from joy to fear! I saw in my head my sister's thoughts as she raced secretly to a tree, I couldn't see what was in front of her myself but I _could_ see through her thoughts.

'NO LEAH DON'T!' I pleaded with her, begging her to hear me- of course she didn't listen to me.

She was being an idiot, what was she doing!

"What is she doing?" Edward demanded looking at me again.

I whined anxiously, 'SAM, SAM HELP HER HELP HER!'

And then it was too late, because Leah charged at the remaining new born vampire in the clearing, but she wasn't quick enough despite her feisty speed, just as the newborn was about to bite her Jacob dived in the way and with an ear-splitting crack Jacob's bones were crushed, the black-haired leech tightening his arms around Jacob's squirming body. More cracks- more tearing and then one long howl of pain.

'Jake…' I whined, fur standing up on my back, teeth gritted as I saw through the wolves thoughts Jacob was surely enough being crushed to death by a baby vamp.

"No, don't" Edward gasped beside me falling to his knee's, head in his hands, "Sam! Help him"

One more crack and then I the metallic screech of the vampire being ripped in half.

I was about to leap into the forest to help Jacob when Edward's restraining hand stopped me, "Seth- you go straight home, listen to me, go _home_."

I shook my head in despair, sure, these Volturi killers were arriving soon and that was a risk, but then, Jacob…. Jacob was hurt, what if-

"SETH!" Edward yelled suddenly interrupting my thoughts, "trust me." he pleaded.

I stared in horror into Edward's fearful eyes and decided he was right, I would go home- warn Billy, warn my mom, Alice had seemed sure that we couldn't be in the clearing when these top killer vamps came, so trying to concentrate on doing what was right I shook my head and leaped into the forest, sprinting as fast as I could on a curvy path way back to La Push.

'Make sure Jake's fine.' I told Edward as I ran, wishing I could just turn around and go help them for myself. 'Oh, and tell Leah she's a freaking idiot, and even if Jacob turns out okay, I'm going to freaking kick her ass.'

But Edward didn't need to tell her anything, because she was in my head, too.

'I could of taken him! I was on it Seth, I really was. Jacob's the idiot he didn't need to try and save me I was fine.' She insisted her thoughts guilty, anxious, scared, worried and pitiful all in one.

'I don't care Leah, it doesn't matter who got hurt just the fact that they got hurt- because of you' I continued to argue.

But Sam wasn't in the mood for a crap right now, 'cut it off you guys. Jake will be fine now Seth hurry up and get gone; we're all right behind you.'

'Right' I muttered through my thoughts and sped up towards home.

~O~

I arrived home five minutes before everyone else. My mom was home, cooking pancakes as I hurried through the door, I didn't even have time to breathe in the lovely, warm, homey smell that smelt so much more desirable than the day I'd spent using 6ft vampire's as chew toys…

"Oh Seth!" she cried as she saw me run through the room, I skidded to a stop in front of her and forced out a hard smile. "Hey, mom."

"Are you okay?" she demanded, assessing my body for any cuts or scratches, even though I didn't have any, they would have healed by now anyway. My mom seemed satisfied that I was ok so she quickly pulled me into a tight hug, her small head resting on my muscled shoulder.

"Yes but-" I answered warily…

"Is Leah okay?"

"Yes but-"

"That's all that matters to me, you know that, I'm so glad you're back Seth I knew you would be safe."

After all- my mom had thought I was only keeping watch on Edward and Bella, making sure no one got to her, making sure she didn't do a runner and try to find her way through the forest; little did she know that we probably ended up with the toughest part on our side. My mom didn't yet know that in fact, though I was fine, Jake was not. My mom didn't know that I had fought with a youngish tall vampire for majority of the morning; little did my mom know that she'd be having a devastating phone call from Sam explaining everything that I hadn't seen, right about now…

Ring, ring, Ring ring.

Eventually taking in my expression my mom pulled away, momentarily distracted by the ringer on the phone, "Seth, what's wrong?"

**AN: probably my shortest chapter yet but you guys wanted an update.. next chapter coming soon. Love you all.**


End file.
